Lost It For
by breathbookslove
Summary: Season 5 Brooke turned down Lucas's proposal. And leaves for New York with Victoria. Life goes forward. Until something brings her back home years later. Let me know your thoughts and comments, ideas,. In the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost It for**

 **Prologue**

 _As I stand on this street corner and watch these two roads meet i suddenly feel at peace Maybe its because at my feet lies the intersection of two distinct paths merging at a point of vulnerability Maybe because its a reminder of you and me, and the blissful bond we once shared Without a care in the world, my arms wrapped around you to shelter you from the cold Two souls kept warm by each others company Two hearts dancing in the rain playfully Two minds with the same thing in mind, you want me to be yours and i want you to me mine._

He knelt in front of me. With Keith's ring in his hand. I was in shock. I knew we had grown closer with everything that had been going on in our separate lives. Which somehow always brought us back to this feeling of completeness. Damn Victoria. Ruining this moment planting those seeds of doubt in my head. I had already agreed to go to New York and open a new store there. Expand the brand. I said no. He walked out of my house. This look of pain in his eyes. That caused a tear in my chest. Tears to well up in my eyes.

"Thank god you dodged that train wreck." "That boy is so indecisive." "He's more like his father than he realizes. Faithfulness is harder to except than any love story." "Or do you need a refresher course on your father and I.?" Victoria asked looking towards her daughter.

"No thank you." "I couldn't possibly poke my eyes out." "Then be able to make it to New York."

"Is this conversation ending anytime soon.?" Brooke asked looking up at her.

"Yes right now." "I'll meet you in New York." Victoria said.

As she quickly walked out the door.

Sighing as she looked around her home.

"Goodbye Tree Hill."

Brooke said softly. While she began to walk up the stairs and begin packing.

The knocking at the door. Caused me to turn down my music.

As I went to open the door.

Surprised at who was behind the door.

"Luke." She said softly.

"Peyton." He said emotion thick in his voice.

"Come on in." Peyton said. Closing the door behind them.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 1**

" _If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking , they can make you laugh."_

Closing the door behind him. Watching as he looked around.

Then turned to her. And started to speak.

"I'm sorry Peyton." "I obviously interrupted what you have going on here." Lucas said as he looked at her.

"No you didn't." Peyton said as she walked up to him.

"I'm doing nothing but unwinding." "With my music."

"I just got back inside after taking a drive in the Comet."

"I would ask why you showed up here."

"But I can tell by the look on your face."

"It's nothing good and you needed someone to talk to."

"So let's sit down and get comfortable."

"All of our deep conversations."

"Usually have to do with someone we love."

"And by the lack of effort you're making in trying to stop me."

"I would say there is some truth to that."

Peyton said. Looking him in the eyes.

"It's Brooke." Lucas began to say.

"I asked her to marry me." "And she said no."

Lucas said. The remembrance of the finality in her response.

Made him have to close his eyes and take a breath.

Reopening his eyes. As he felt a hand on his.

"I'm sorry Luke." "But knowing Brooke there is a story behind it."

"She's wanted a future with you since high school."

"During the time we dated back then."

"I could tell by a few months in that your heart wasn't in it."

"It had belonged to someone else."

"Remember the state championship game.?"

"I told you to go to her." "And you never looked back."

"You and Brooke are made for each other."

"Even if at a time I would have tried to fight against that."

"I know now that I would lose." "I love her and you."

"If you think that there is a chance."

"To save things between the both of you."

"Then go and if not then you can stay anyway." Peyton said.

Smiling at him. As he looked up at her.

"Honestly I can't face her right now."

"The rejection and hurt pride." "Along with everything else going on."

"My place is here." "She should go to New York."

Lucas said back to her.

"Wait what do you mean.?"

"Everything else you have going on.?" Peyton asked curious.

His face changed. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"My mom." Lucas said. His voice breaking under the weight of it all.

...

New York

Stepping out in front of the crowd of fans. Brooke began to speak.

"Thank you all so much." "For being here and your support."

"Clothes over bros New York." "Has been a dream of mine."

"And thanks to you all it's coming true." Brooke said smiling.

Looking out at the crowd. A person is the crowd raised their hand.

"Yes sir." Brooke said.

"Ms. Davis have you kept in touch with people from your past.?"

The man asked.

"Sure that is interesting question."

"Why do you ask.?"

Brooke said.

As the man started to walk forward.

"Because the last time we saw each other."

"Was when I left town."

The man said.

Looking up at her.

"Jake."

Brooke said surprised.

As she hugged him.

The crowd erupting in talk and oohs and ahhs.

The cameras flashing at every turn.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 2**

 _There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back_ **.**

 _4 years later_

When I heard about Karen from the phone call I got from Nate.

My heart sunk. I couldn't believe or comprehend the news. After everything.

She had already been through. The fact that this was happening.

Was more unfair and lacked every understanding.

Of the world and why things happened. All she knew for sure.

Was that she couldn't stay hidden away in New York.

Busy with work and fan events.

Even though she enjoyed that aspect of her job.

She needed to come home. And be with the people who she had.

Always considered her family.

Brooke took one last look around her store.

This had been the right decision.

As much as she had fought against the idea at first.

Regardless of Victoria's threats. Brooke knew.

That she was needed in Tree Hill.

She would have information on everything.

That went on with her store while she was away.

Which gave her a lot of peace of mind.

Brooke had been immensely thankful.

For the opportunity to reconnect with Jake.

He had truly made her feel like she wasn't alone in this new world.

She was elated to see the nice and quiet life.

Jake had built for himself and Jenny.

And knew that whenever she did come back.

They would be her first call.

Walking out the door her bags packed from the day before.

She started her car and began to drive to the airport.

Hours later eventually arriving in Tree Hill.

In her old neighborhood. Driving past Nathan and Haley's.

Then Peyton's house. At last reaching Karen's home.

Parking her car as she paused looking at the house.

From the driver's seat. She flipped open her car mirror.

Taking a quick glance at herself. Deciding to take off her make up.

A few minutes later. She stepped out of the car. And began.

To walk up the steps. One by one. Until she was at the front door.

Knocking quietly. Soon afterwards. The door opened gently.

The other person at the other side of the door. Looking up at her.

"Brooke." "What are you doing here.?" Lucas asked. His voice unsure.

"Hi Lucas and Nate called me and told me what was going on."

"I couldn't stop thinking about her." "And you."

"I know it's been years and my face is the last thing."

"You probably feel like you need to see."

"But I was hopeful that you would."

"Let me see her.?" Brooke asked.

Taking a more in depth look at Lucas.

Brooke noticed things she hadn't when they're eyes first locked.

His eyes were darker. And his face was tired and hands balled in fists.

He was barely able to keep eye contact with her.

For longer than a few minutes. Before his eyes shifted to something else.

His hair was short. And he had a beard. His eyes squinting against the sun.

The scent of alcohol and smoke on his breath.

The clothes he had on looked like he had slept in them.

She started to face him directly. As she heard him start to speak.

"Brooke listen I just don't think it's a good idea."

He said. While the door opened wider. The other face looked to her.

As Brooke planted on a cheerful smile.

"I thought I heard your voice." "Brooke honey it's been awhile."

Karen said smiling as she opened her arms and hugged Brooke.

Hugging her back. Trying to hold in a physical reaction.

Keeping that smile on her face. While they pulled apart.

"Time has gone by Karen." "I'm back in Tree Hill for some personal time."

"And knew that you had to be the first person I saw."

Brooke said happily.

"It's that sweet of you to think of me." Karen said modestly.

"Let's not keep standing in the doorway."

"Come on there is food in kitchen and coffee boiling."

Karen said smiling. As she began to walk back into the house.

Lucas sighing. While he let Brooke inside.

Closing the door behind her.

Walking quickly behind his mother. Putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ma do you really have the energy for visitors right now.?"

"You should be resting."

Lucas said concerned.

"I've had enough sleep." She said simply.

Continuing to walk on heading into the kitchen.

"She seems in good spirits." Brooke said smiling.

Lucas didn't respond. He took careful steps behind her.

Until reaching the kitchen. Attempting to help her.

As she swapped his hands away.

"Lucas talk to Brooke."

"I have this handled."

Karen said.

Turning back to the platter she was preparing.

Lucas turned to Brooke.

"Since she seems okay." "We can talk in the living room."

Lucas said leading the way. Sitting down on the couch.

While Brooke sat on the armchair.

The two stared at each other.

Until Brooke broke the silence.

"How long does she have left?"

Brooke asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"A few months." Lucas said. Pausing as he looked away.

Taking a breath. As Karen walked back out. To meet them.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the support. And I'm really enjoying this story so far. Keep leaving me your feedback in the reviews.**

 **:}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

Placing the platter of food down on the table. And the mugs filled with coffee and creams and sugars. As she took her time sitting down. Taking a breath before she spoke turning to Brooke.

"I can't tell you what a surprise this is for me."

"With all the success I've heard and read that Clothes over bros New York."

"Is bringing to you I couldn't believe you were able to just come back like this." "It just means the world to me."

Karen said. Looking at her. Smiling warmly.

Brooke attempted to keep her emotions at bay.

Seeing Karen now compared to when she saw her 4 years ago.

Was enough to make her completely fall apart.

She was always thin. But now she was practically skin and bones.

And her face was full and with a healthy glow. Was now pale and ghostly.

Her strength and stability had weakened. But her eyes and that fighter spirit was still very much in there.

For that she was thankful. And wanted to make the most out of her time with Karen.

And try to get a real understanding of how Lucas was really doing.

As the three of them talked and Karen and Brooke caught up.

Lucas was not really paying attention. To the conversation.

He needed to talk to Brooke alone. But seeing how happy and brightened.

Brooke's visit had caused his mom to become he wouldn't interrupt that.

Taking him out of his own thoughts was hearing his mom call his name.

And put her hand on his. "Lucas would be fine with it."

"Brooke I insist." "Have dinner with us tonight." "It wouldn't be right of us."

"To send Brooke out of here on her first night back."

"Without a proper meal." Karen said. Turning to Lucas.

Then facing Brooke again.

"Karen I will be okay." "I don't want you to go to all this trouble."

Brooke said. Looking back at Karen.

"It's no trouble we have the space and the food."

"If you have a clear schedule tonight."

"Then the seat is yours."

Lucas said turning to Brooke.

"I didn't really plan anything for the rest of the night."

"I was going to get some food and head back to my place."

Brooke said. Looking back at Karen.

"It's settled then you're staying."

Karen said smiling.

As she started to get up. And walk to the kitchen.

"I'll do everything you just show up."

"We'll make it a family night."

"And invite Nathan and Haley and Jamie."

Karen said turning to Lucas.

"Already calling them." Lucas said to her.

Sometime later. After Nathan and Haley and Jamie had arrived.

Settling in and adding more joy to his mother by the minute.

He decided this would be the time to talk with Brooke.

Away from everyone else. As he told his mom that he would be back soon.

She put her hand on his. Smiling as she watched Lucas and Brooke leave together.

The rest of her night filled with the family she loved.

…

Driving slowly both took glances at the other.

Lucas eventually stopping the car. Taking a breath.

As he started to speak.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know you're thoughts so far on the story? What do you think is wrong with Karen.? Let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 4**

" _Conversations consist for the most part of things one does not say."_

Lucas looked at me. But it was unlike any other time. His hands that were gripping the steering wheel were shaking. He took them off as I saw the redness in them. Causing him to rub his hands together as he winced.

Placing his hands at his side. Turning forward. Taking a breath.

The words coming out quickly. The impact none the less hard to take.

"My mom's dying Brooke." He said. Closing his eyes.

As if he could twist the truth into none existence.

"Luke I'm sorry I want to say so much more."

"But none of it seems important now."

Brooke said. Her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You shouldn't be here." He said staring at me.

"You've moved on I saw the pictures of you and Jake."

"You have this whole other life now."

"What happens here especially with this."

"Isn't any of your business." Lucas said. Looking down.

"That is far from the truth." "Yes I lived another life in New York."

"And Jake and I reconnected but the minute I heard about what was going on here I dropped everything and went on plane then was directly at her door."

"Just because I turned down your proposal." Doesn't mean that."

My feelings for you just stopped."

"And I love Karen she has always been a mother to me."

"When my own couldn't be bothered." Brooke said.

Taking a breath. As she wiped her eyes.

"I won't let you do this." "Push me away."

"When I know that the last thing you want is to be alone right now."

"Nate told me that when you're not with your mom."

"You're out drinking and who knows what else."

"That is not the way to cope with this."

"Pushing away everyone else who loves you."

"Diving head first into the darkness."

"You should know that you will find no answers there."

"It will only make your pain worse and cause you to lose everything else."

Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"What the hell do you know about how I'm feeling.?"

"Your mom is as alive and evil as ever." "And you hate her."

"So honestly it's not the same thing."

"My mom is the only constant that I've had my whole life."

"She's my best friend." "And the biggest tie to my past and present."

"It's taking every ounce of strength."

"I have to not completely fall apart."

Lucas said. As he looked at her.

Putting her hands around him.

Holding him close to her.

"You don't have to be strong with me."

"I've come to you with a hurt heart and in vulnerable moments."

"Plenty of times over the years."

"I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you."

"Whether you say it or not." "You want me to stay."

"In town and be there with you through this."

Brooke said. As they pulled apart.

They're eyes locked on each other's.

Touching her face with his hand.

As she put her hand on his.

Her breath still. Her heart pounding.

Feeling her face blush under his touch.

"I love you Luke."

"Turning down your proposal was a mistake."

"I was scared and focused on my career and didn't want to live with regrets."

"Choosing a boy over myself."

"The truth is I was scared of how much I loved you."

"And how much you loved me."

Brooke wiped her eyes.

"Luke say something."

"Am I completely alone in this."

"Or have you moved on to."

"And just don't want to tell me.?"

Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

Lucas looked up at her.

Bringing her face closer to his.

"I love you too Brooke."

Lucas said softly.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 5**

" _You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family."_

Having driven back home now. Taking their time as they walked up the stairs.

Brooke looking over at him. With a smile. Putting her hand in his. As they went inside. The smell of food hitting their noses. While the sound of talk and laughter bought their attention from each other. To the large table on the other side of the room. As the two began to walk over to the table. Karen was bringing in a plate of drinks. Smiling at the sight of her son and Brooke together.

"Perfect timing we're just about to start." "Find a seat." Karen said. Watching as either of them left the side of the other. Everyone was seated in and good spirits.

Karen decided that this was exactly what mattered to her the most her family. And knew that she was leaving something good behind. Strong and beautiful. That would go on for generations. There was a peace that came with this realization. As she took one last look around before she started to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight." "In celebration of life and family." "I love you every single one of you at this table." "We have shared and gone through." "So much in our time together." "And yet here we all are together." "Let's raise our glasses." "To family." Karen said happily. While everyone went, and clinked their glasses together in cheers. The dinner continued for hours. Until it was time to leave. Hugs and promises of more nights like this were made. Karen had gone to bed. Lucas looked around trying to see if there was anything needing to be fixed or cleaned. And there was nothing. Which shouldn't have surprised him. Given his mother's stubbornness. In her condition. She wouldn't leave the matters of her house to anyone but herself. Looking over at Brooke as she walked over to him. Gently putting her hand in his. Speaking softly.

"Is there anything I can do.?" Brooke asked curious.

"No there isn't." "Thanks for coming." "It meant a lot to me and my mom that you were here." "Given our history and everything I wasn't sure how you would feel being around everyone else so soon after just coming back to town." Lucas said.

"I will admit I was nervous and unsure of how I thought this dinner would go." "But I'm really glad that I didn't miss out on it." "New York was wonderful." "I belong here at home in Tree Hill." "I wouldn't be who I am without this place and people in it." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I'm going to go." "It's getting late and we both need our rest." Brooke said.

Leaning over kissing his cheek. As he took her hand. Pulling her in for a hug.

"I will see you later Brooke Davis." He said. When they were once again face to face. "I really like hearing my name from your lips." She said. Looking up at him.

"I like saying it and having you here ." "With me so close." Lucas said.

"Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said. While she headed for the door.

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said back. Watching as she went out the door.

Closing it behind her. As he turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

"Lucas!" He heard faintly coming from his mom's room. Where he headed quickly.

Opening the door. Smiling as he saw her. Sitting up in her bed.

"Yes Ma." "And I thought you were sleeping." Lucas said. Sitting next to her.

"I don't sleep until I hear you close your door and I know that your safe."

"It will always be that way." Karen said. Smiling at him warmly.

"So what did you want.?" He asks curiously.

"I want you know where my will is and my other important papers."

"I want Karen's café to stay in the family." "And this house is yours."

"Along with all the money in my savings." Karen said. Looking up at him.

"Mom stop!" Lucas said. Looking away. Taking a breath. As he spoke.

"Doctors are wrong about this kind of thing all the time."

"For all we know they could have diagnosed you with something completely curable." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"You're right they do make mistakes on these things at times."

"But in my case I got a 2nd and 3rd option." "I would have never told you."

"If I had any chance of being wrong and finding a way through this."

"But it's not the case." "My boy I love you."

"And I want you to live the best life possible."

"I wrote you a letter." "That I don't want you to read until after I'm gone."

"Be happy and don't hide your heart." "Brooke loves you." "And you love her."

"It's going to be okay Luke.'" "My life was given it's true meaning."

"When I became your mom." "I would do it all along." "Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." "And I wouldn't have changed our life together for anything." Karen said. Wiping her eyes.

"Mommy." Lucas said. His voice breaking.

Karen taking him in her arms. Holding him tightly.

As she had done times before.

Lucas finally just let himself feel and take comfort in the now.

Not wanting to focus on tomorrow or the day when this to.

Would only be a memory.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 6**

" _Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."_

Nathan/Haley's

House

Days later

"So that was unexpected." "Seeing Brooke at Karen's at the family dinner a couple days ago." Haley said. Looking to Lucas who was on the other side of her. While they watched TV attempting to capture some of the nostalgia as shows from their childhood was on a marathon.

"Yea she had just come back and wasn't really sure if she wanted to go at all considering how everything went last time the four of us were together." Lucas said looking back at her.

"Yea that was some time ago." "But I see your influence and support played a part in her showing up after all."

"Which is a good thing." "Karen was really happy we all want to make sure she has plenty of days like that." Haley said. Facing him.

"I don't think I can get through all of this."

"She gave me her will and other important things."

"She planned her funeral." "One of her first request is to be buried next to Keith." "By the end I will have no parents." "Keith is gone already." "Without my mom either." "I might as well just sell the house too." "Growing up there with them is what made it home." "Now it's just a ticking time bomb." "Eventually it'll just be me." Lucas said. Drinking the remainder of his drink. Before opening a new bottle.

"Luke I can't imagine what your feeling and what it will be like later."

"But I think you should take this time to make as many memories with her as you can." "It is a rare opportunity you have being able to say goodbye" Haley said to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I've ever hated that word more than I did right now."

Lucas said to her.

"Let's change the subject." "Preferably in a positive direction."

Lucas said looking to her.

"I'm going to be teaching teenagers." "I'm so nervous."

"And there is this song I've been working on."

"I've planned to perform it." "For all of us."

"I just haven't decided when to yet."

Haley said to him.

"You're going to be great."

"They will love you or make you crazy and want to hide in your desk or the closet or your car." "Remember how brutal the kids were to the new teachers when we were in school." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"Okay well that was not the pep talk I was expecting Luke."

Haley said. Smiling back.

"Have some mac and cheese I made."

"That should put you in a better mood."

Lucas said. Laughing.

"It is the food of the gods." Haley said in response. Starting to eat.

Lucas turned back facing forward. Watching while the new show began.

Karen's

Brooke smiled looking around at the pictures. This house always made her feel safe. Along with all the people in it. She learned to cook from Karen. Keith taught her how to drive. And Luke was the first boy she ever loved and who loved her back.

Looking over at Karen who smiled back at her. Putting her hand on Brooke's. As she started to speak.

"Since I have no daughters and I've always considered you mine."

"I want to give you this." Karen said. Looking up at her. Taking out from the side of her a jewelry box. Placing it in Brooke's hands.

Taken aback and touched beyond words Brooke spoke.

"No Karen I couldn't possibly take all of this."

Brooke said. Attempting to give it back.

While Karen shook her head. "Yes you can."

"I know you will take care of them."

"And wear these pieces with dignity and class."

"Plus now you have a family Heirloom."

"To pass on to your future daughter someday."

Karen said smiling.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"For this or anything else you've ever done for me."

"Out of the pure kindness of your heart."

Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"All I could ask of you is to lead with that heart and the strong capacity for love you have." "And if you want a future with Lucas then to go for it." "With both hands." "Because you both deserve it."

Karen said.

"Now that we have that settled."

"Would you like some milk and fresh baked cookies.?"

Karen said happily.

"Sure." Brooke said quickly wiping her eyes.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I was scared. Terrified._

 _But the last thing._

 _Anyone needed to know._

 _Was that they needed to see I was okay._

 _So, that they would know._

 _That there was life after this._

 _For me and them._

Walking into Karen's café. I took it in. My life's work. In a business sense, anyway.

The tables filled with regular customers. The wind chimes whistling in the wind.

Laughter and smiles. And the sound of footsteps at the children's area.

Smiling as she went to the register. Tapping the cashier on the shoulder.

Causing the person to turn around. "If I didn't know any better I would say you actually liked working here.?" Karen joked.

Opening her arms while Deb leaned in and hugged her lightly.

"I do see my longtime friend practically my sister owns the place."

"And I convinced her to give me a job here years ago and we've only grown closer." Deb said smiling at her.

"Let's take a seat." "I'm going on my break now so your timing is perfect."

Deb said. As she wraps her around Karen's and took a seat.

Karen sat across from an empty seat. While Deb brought over coffee cups. And some pastries. Sitting down slowly. Looking back at Karen.

"So what brings you here today.?" Deb asks.

"You've been there through this with me from the beginning."

"And I haven't gotten the chance to thank you for it."

"So I'm doing it now." Karen said turning to her.

"It wasn't a needed to be asked of me."

"You are family that's all there is to it."

Deb said. Taking Karen's hand in hers as she squeezed reassuringly.

"I appreciate that more than you know."

Karen said taking a breath. As she looked away.

"I didn't just come all the way here for that."

"I wanted to ask you this in person."

"It felt to important to do over the phone."

Looking down. Then back up at Deb.

Looking into her eyes. As she began to speak.

"I want to ask if after I die will you look after Lucas for me.?"

"He's going to need someone to love him and ask for advice and just to be there when he needs it." "If I could trust anyone to be a mother figure to him." "It would be you." "I know how much you love Nathan and I'm just hopeful you could give Lucas some of that." "I can't think about him being alone."

Karen said. Wiping her eyes.

"Of course I will." "I would be honored."

"But you know I will never take your place."

"The relationship and bond that you and Lucas have."

"Is one I've always envied." "You can rest knowing he is never without a home or a family." Deb said. Looking back at her.

"Thank you so much."

Karen said. As she took a sip of her coffee and started to eat the dessert she picked.

Deb wiped her eyes. While she went back to her own meal.

Lucas's

Brooke laid in Lucas's arms. As they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I love you and you love me." Lucas said looking to her.

"So let's take a chance on that and each other."

Lucas said.

"Will you go on a date with me.?" Lucas asked her.

"I would love to." Brooke said excitedly.

Taking her hand in his.

As they got up and walked out to the car.

Getting inside while Lucas drove.

Brooke looked out the window. Taking her hand in his as he drove.

Lucas eventually stops the car. As they walk out. Joining hands.

He looks to her. Smiling. While they entered Tric.

Music filling the air. As the got a table. Then danced and talked. Enjoying each other's company. The fun and peacefulness they felt by simply being together. Lasted the whole night until the end.

"Thanks for this tonight." Brooke said. Looking to him

"Thank you for agreeing to join me." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

The two stood outside the front door of Brooke's house.

"This was the first of many more dates." Lucas said to her.

"I thought so." "But it's really good to hear you say it."

Brooke said smiling back at him.

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Night Luke." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Feeling her face flush. The more he looked at her.

She looked into his eyes.

As he caressed her face with his hand. Bringing her closer to him.

Leaning over kissing her gently. While she pulled him closer to her.

Minutes go by. They pull apart.

Looked up at each other. Catching their breaths.

They're hands linked again.

"I should go." Lucas said. As he started to let go of her hand.

"You could or you could spend the night."

"How long has it been since we've woken up together.?"

Brooke asked him.

"Years and I want that and you." "But I also know that."

"Neither of us are ready for things to go that far yet."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him again.

"You're right."

"We have plenty of time." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Letting go of his hand. While she walked into her house.

Watching as she closed the door.

He started to walk down the steps. And head into his car.

"Someday I'm going to marry you." Lucas thought as he drove back home.

Karen's

Clutching a picture of herself and Keith together. Karen's eyes began to close.

"I love you Keith.'" "I've missed you." She said softly.

The picture falling from her hands.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 8**

" _I am a mother and mothers don't have the luxury of falling apart in front of their children, even when they are afraid, even when their children are adults."_

I wanted to prepare him. Needed to which I'm sure sounds a little strange but It is all I know how to do. When it comes to Lucas. It had for the most part been the just the two of us. Even though we had Keith. When he was younger we used to play the what if game. What if the house caught on fire.? Or if I got sick and wasn't able to take care of him.? It was in those small moments that my heart would swell. He would look me in the eyes and say "Momma we take care of care of each other." "That's what you do when you love someone." "And I love you to the start of this room to the ending of that one." He had said to me. Smiling with pride. As he hugged me. Missing teeth and hair he insisted on combing himself. He held on tight. As if letting go would somehow make the message less true.

"I love you too my boy." "With all the love I have in my heart." I told him. While we pulled apart. That saying stuck from then until now. I felt undeserving of the goodness and strength and loyalty. What had I done in my life to deserve a son like him. I would never know. But getting a front row seat and having as much involvement as possible. In the growing up of the man I saw before me. Was my biggest accomplishment. And I knew that he would devote himself to being by my side and attempting to find a solution to this situation. But I didn't want that for him. To be stopping his life. He had to go on. Life was meant to experienced and filled with memories.

I loved my son too much to let him continue on with this false hope.

Knowing him though he would never let go. Not even after I was gone.

Karen's

Lucas walked inside. Feeling good. Happier than he had in a long time.

As he took his time walking up the dark steps. He didn't bother turning on the light. He knew where every room and where the hallways led as he quietly went to his mother's room. Closing the door behind him. He thought about waiting until morning but the excitement and idea of a future with Brooke gave him this surge of energy and the only person he wanted to share it with was her. Sitting on the empty space next to her. Leaning over as he turned on the small lamp. Smiling. Touching her shoulder. Not getting a response. As he tried again.

"Mom wake up you were completely right about Brooke and I."

"We had our first date tonight." "It was great I love her." "You've always believed in us as a couple and individual people. Even more so when we lost our way. It was your support and strength and understanding. That helped us through it. And I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for that and being the best mom and friend I could ask for." He said. Touching her again. Noticing the lack of movement or reaction to anything he had said. As he takes a closer look at her and the fallen picture on the ground picking it up. His heart aching one of his favorite photos of the two of them. Moving the picture to the drawer. Leaning over as he took her hand in his. His breath catching in his throat. Her hand was cold. Getting up carefully he walked over to the front of the bed. Where her head was. Leaning over as if he was going to kiss her cheek. Feeling her face with his hand. It was no longer warm. Just still. Not seeing the rise and fall you would see of someone who was asleep. Lucas knew what had happened.

"No mom. Not yet." Lucas said. Tears welling up in his eyes. As his hands shook. His throat dry. Not feeling the ability to move. Grabbing his phone from his pocket as he started to dial. The person on the other end picking up right away. Lucas able to focus between his pounding heart and the sinking feeling that began to overtake him. He spoke quickly and quietly.

"My mom's dead." He said. The phone falling from his hands. His legs feeling useless under him. As he left the phone where it was. Going back to the other side of the bed. Laying down. The light staying on. His voice thick with emotion the words coming out strained and broken.

"I love you momma." "With all the love I have in my heart."

He said. Unable to speak anymore. Tears coming down his face. While laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Like he done for so long.

…

 **Author's Note: This chapter broke my heart. And there is still the funeral and Karen's letter to get through. Let me know your thoughts and comments. I read every single review and take your ideas into consideration so feel free to leave them for me. I have fallen in love with this story and these chapters. See you next chapter. :}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 9**

" _When someone you love dies, and you're not expecting it, you don't lose her all at once; you lose her in pieces over a long time—the way the mail stops coming, and her scent fades from the pillows and even from the clothes in her closet and drawers. Gradually, you accumulate the parts of her that are gone. Just when the day comes—when there's a particular missing part that overwhelms you with the feeling that she's gone, forever—there comes another day, and another specifically missing part."_

Days later

It's too quiet in here. Lucas thought to himself. Looking over at Brooke. Who was staring out the window. Her hand firmly holding his. As the driver parked. And we started to leave the car. It was beautiful out here. Birds chirping. Barely any clouds. The sky blue. A better day for this couldn't have been picked. Walking over to the seating area. One of the first things you saw aside from the coffin was a collage. Written out in detail. Mom, had wanted all the people in her life that she loved and learned from in the pictures. Which took about two days. Of constant looking through albums and calling people for pictures. By the end it was an incredible thing to see. I think she would have been proud of it. I hope so. Lucas sat down next to Brooke who wiped her eyes. She had been my call that night I found my mom. She has been my rock through this entire ordeal. I've barely been able to put my feet in front of the other to walk and speak and get dressed. So, planning this whole funeral and the reception afterward was all thanks to her help. And mom's instructions. Next to us was Haley and Nathan and Jamie and Deb. Then Whitey. Jake and Peyton. Granting her next wish was in process of happening. Being placed next to Keith. Looking over at his headstone. As I felt my hand gripped.

Brooke turning me. As I looked forward. The funeral had begun.

"Karen was so many things to a lot of people." "A mother, friend, sister, business owner, A respected and beloved member of the community." "Someone who would make sure you were fed, warm, and cared for." "Whether she knew for a few minutes or a number of years." "Karen was a beautiful, kind heart, strong, woman. Whose life touched so many sitting here today. And others as well." "Even though Karen's life was taken far too soon." "All your memories with her and moments and life lessons."

"Live on." "Take comfort in knowing you mattered to her and by that simple fact. You all are connected in your grief and sadness as well as your healing." The minister said. The service continuing. Filled with love and warmth.

After a while the service ended. The guests started getting into their cars and leaving for the reception. Which was at the café. Lucas and Brooke stayed back.

"It was incredibly moving." "You could really tell how much she was loved."

Brooke said. Pulling him closer to her. Looking over at him.

"She loved you so much." "I'm going to miss her probably half as much as you do." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

Lucas looked at her. Tears welling up in his own eyes. As he spoke.

"Thank you so much." "For being here for me." "And helping me through this." "I have no idea how I would have dealt with this." "If you hadn't of been here."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"There is nowhere and nothing else I would rather be doing than being with you and apart of celebrating and remembering Karen especially given how much she meant to all of us and me and the support and blessing she gave to us and our future together."

"That jewelry box wasn't just a gift for me." "It's meant to be a family heirloom for our future children. More specifically our daughter."

"I couldn't help but point out her suggestion." "She smiled at me." "And said."

"A mother can dream." "You would be an incredible mother."

"And I know with my influence and Keith's Lucas would be everything Dan wasn't."

"Children change the way you see the world and yourself and your own experiences." Karen said. Looking back at me.

Brooke smiled thinking back at the memory.

"2 boys and a girl." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"When we took that carriage ride in New York." "I had surprised you for your birthday weekend."

"And the driver talked to us about love and asked about what we saw for our life together."

"And you said we would be a power couple."

"Me being a writer and you with your fashion line and I bought up that even with all of that we would have time for a big family."

"And you started to describe this life together and sounded better by minute." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"We're going to have that family." "And the home and us together happily married." Lucas said to her. Bringing Brooke closer to him.

"That is every dream and wish I've ever had since we fell in love."

"Back in high school." "But this time right now."

"Is all about you and making sure you're going to be okay without her."

"And that is my focus." Brooke said. Holding his hand securely.

"How about I take some extra care of you."

"Your just as effected and hurting like I am."

"Karen and Keith were parents to you as well."

Brooke looked away.

"That isn't important." Brooke said. looking out at the graves.

Together now for eternity. That made her heart feel whole for Karen."

"At last with her true love."

Brooke thought to herself. Feeling Lucas's arms wrap around her.

"It is very much so to me." He said to her.

Taking a breath. As she relaxed in his arms.

"Let's head to the reception then after we can go back to the house and go through the photo albums and remember her together." Lucas said to her.

"I would love to do that." "Thank you for sharing her with me."

Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"She loved you to." Lucas said to her.

"Leaning over as he kissed her gently."

"I'll wait for you in the car when you get back."

"We can get going."

Lucas said. Letting go of her hand. As he walks away into the awaiting limo.

Taking a breath. While she turned her head.

Hopeful it was the grief and sadness. That had taken hold of her.

But as the person walked closer to her. She exactly who it was.

As the person stood in front of her. And started to speak.

"Brooke." She said. Staring at her.

"Victoria." "What on earth makes you think you have a reason to be here.?"

Brooke said angrily trying to keep her voice down.

"Simple." "To pay my respects." She said smiling.

"Try again and actually be honest this time."

"Otherwise I will make a scene."

Brooke said. Staring back at her.

"You've been here far too long."

"Your sales are plummeting."

"Without you making any new designs."

"And promoting what you already have."

"I know this woman was special to you but come on Brooke.!"

"It's time to get back to reality and head back to New York."

"Where people are buying your brand."

" Forget about Tree Hill and all the drama and craziness it brings."

"Before your career ends up as dead as she is."

Victoria said to her as she smirked.

Before Victoria could say another word.

Brooke slapped her across the face.

Victoria put her hand on her face. Rubbing it.

As Brooke started to speak.

"She was not just special to me.!"

"Karen Roe was the only woman who showed me."

"The way a mother is supposed to treat and love her daughter."

"She loved me and accepted me and embraced me into her family."

"She never took anything from me." "We did things together."

"Shopping, cooking, spa days, she got me birthday presents, gave advice, taught me what it meant to value myself and to work hard."

"She was my mother in every real way."

"And I will miss her for the rest of my life."

"Regardless of the good I have come into it."

"I won't let you tarnish this day."

"You think I give a damn about my brand!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm talented and hardworking and strong."

"I don't need you and your control and fake compassion."

"You want money, power, and privilege."

"Have it Victoria."

"From this day forward you can have Clothes over bros."

"I quit! And you no longer have a daughter either."

"Goodbye Ms. Davis."

Brooke said. Pushing past her.

While she walked into the direction of the limo.

Opening the door as she got inside. Closing the door behind her.

While Lucas turned to her. As he started to speak.

"That took a while are you sure everything is okay.?"

Lucas asked her.

"Yea I was just letting go of the past."

"Let's get to that reception."

"And continue to celebrate Karen."

"This day is about her."

"And everyone who loved her."

Brooke said.

As she laid her head-on Lucas's shoulder.

While her wrapped his arm around her protectively.

The driver once again beginning to drive.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 10**

" _But grief makes a monster out of us sometimes . . . and sometimes you say and do things to the people you love that you can't forgive yourself for."_

After having driven around for a while. The limo was parked. And Lucas and Brooke got out. Lucas walked over to the driver's window. Knocking on the glass. The driver rolled down the window and looked at him. Lucas gave him a handful of bills. The driver's eyes popping at the large amount tried to give some back. But Lucas refused and said. "You have been great and very respectful during this horrible time use the money to spoil yourself and spend time with your family." "I've got it from here enjoy the rest of your week." Lucas said. Closing the man's hand around the wad of money.

"Thank you so much Mr. Scott." "You have no idea what this money will mean for me and my family." The driver said. Putting the money away as he shook his hand.

Shaking his hand. As he waved goodbye. Watching the man drive away.

While he rejoined Brooke. At the front door of Karen's café. Rejoining his hand with hers. The couple walking in the door slowly. Lucas taking in the room of family and customers. The window open bringing fresh air into the room. The wind chimes ringing. As Lucas took a breath closing his eyes. A part of him still expected his mom to walk through the kitchen doors. Smiling while she would look up at him. Hugging him hello. Then going out into the dining area where she would greet her customers. And spend some time with kids who had come with their parents. The aroma of food and the flowing of drinks could be heard and smelled in almost every direction. The café walls were painted in multiple bright colors. The book cases full of carvings. Of flowers and names. The stereo was turned on playing music in the background. People started telling their own stories of Karen and the fun and happy times they had with her. As time went on laughter and tears. Filled the room. Haley began to walk to the stage. The microphone in front of her as she looked out to the crowd. Taking a breath. Then started to speak.

"I've known Karen since I was 8 years old." "I met her here after school with Lucas. She was warm and welcoming. She made you feel safe and cared about." "I know that she's here with us in spirit and is blown away at all the love she's receiving." "I don't think she ever realized how much of an impact and imprint she made on all of us." "But I know that this place, and everything she taught us will go on and stay with us." "For generations to come." "This is a song I wrote and will be performing for all of you."

Haley closed her eyes. Opening them as she began to sing. This song is called. The effect. Haley said. The room quieting down as her voice took over.

"The way you brought my heart into your hands."

"Taught me everything I thought I knew."

"Your words and actions changed me into someone new."

"Once lacking perspective as you looked into my eyes."

Showing me your heart. Somehow I was still taken by surprise."

"Your actions told me this but your words."

"Soothed my aching soul."

"In you I found a friend, a soulmate, My forever home."

"Love me now grip on tight."

"As if tonight is all that is left."

"The reality is goodbye means the ending."

"For you it is all just beginning."

"In you I find me."

"Take my hand and let me lead."

"One foot in front of the other."

"While we find our way home again."

Haley stopped singing.

The crowd erupting in cheers.

Haley stepped down from the stage and headed back towards her family.

The rest of the reception went on peacefully. Eventually ending.

Lucas and Brooke headed back to his house.

Brooke looked to Lucas. Wondering what he was feeling.

He had been keeping completely to himself.

The entire reception. Walking inside the house after him.

While she closed the door behind them.

Watching as he went straight up the stairs. Following behind him.

Looking as he went into his room. Passing Karen's door. That had remained shut since the day she died. Lucas reemerging with a letter in his hand.

Sitting down. On the bed. Brooke saw this and sat next to him.

"Putting her hand on his. As she started to speak.

"If you want me to leave you alone while you read this I can."

Brooke said softly.

"No stay please." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

Brooke nodding. Looking over at him.

Lucas slowly read his mom's name off the envelope.

Then opened it. Taking out the letter.

Unfolding it. Opening it as he began to read it.

Hearing his mom's voice as he read.

 _Dear Lucas_

 _I'm writing this to you. The day before I tell you the truth. You think me making all of these plans and having these talks with certain people are for other things. I've known of my illness for months now. I just couldn't find the way to tell you. Everything is going so well for you now. The last thing I want is to get in the way of that. But I can't keep this to myself anymore. I wanted to be able to experience so many life changing moments with you. You're wedding and seeing you become a father. And live the life you've deserved to have. I'm sorry that I won't be. But please don't shut everyone out. When you are in pain. You tend to keep the people you love the most away. Letting your feelings consume you. When we lost Keith, it took every amount of love and strength I had for you. To be able to pull you out of that darkness. You have Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Deb, Peyton, Jake, Jamie. They need you. Because this loss effects them as well. I've been wanting to use my experience as a young mother. To help others. And did that with the creation of my home. For teen girls who are pregnant or have kids and need a safe place to raise their children. I included the address to the place inside. Stop by if you want. It would give you a chance to see me in a different light. I got very lucky with you. Being able to have the café and our home and the support of people who loved me and you. My boy I love you so much. The world is yours to take._

 _Whatever you decide to do. Will make me proud._

 _Love momma._

Lucas read wiping his eyes. Turning to Brooke.

As he started to speak.

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 11**

 _I love you is all that she said._

"Brooke I love you." Lucas said. Turning as he faced her.

Touching his face. Bringing him closer to her.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said looking into his eyes.

Leaning over gently as he kissed her. Wanting her to be closer.

Laying her on the bed in front of him. Looking down at her.

As he reconnected their lips.

"Wait!" Brooke said. Breaking the kiss. Getting up. Facing him.

"This doesn't feel right." "We wanted to wait until it was this beautiful night together nothing rushed just the two of us."

"One minute your reading the letter." "The next your kissing me."

"Wanting things to go way farther than we talked about."

"What's going on Luke.?"

Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I'm leaving Tree Hill for a while."

"With everything that has happened here lately."

"I need to clear my mind and figure out where my life is going."

Lucas confessed to her.

"So we would do this and then in the morning I would wake up alone or with some note on your pillow."

"That sounds very four years ago of you."

Brooke says. Looking away.

"Brooke you don't understand what it's like living here without her."

"I barely made it through losing Keith now with her gone."

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Lucas said. Wiping his eyes.

"I would never have just left you."

"Without making sure I explained myself."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I get it I'm hurt too."

"Obviously not in the same way that you are."

"But there are missing parts of myself that they filled."

"The reason I took so long to get back to the car."

"On the day of the funeral is because."

"Victoria had showed up." "And told me she had come to take me back to New York." "My sales were low and all this other stuff." "I told off and said that I quit and that I didn't need her." "And that she didn't have a daughter anymore."

Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Wow how did telling her all of that feel.?"

Lucas asked.

"Incredible and I've been thinking."

"Karen had told you to keep the café in the family."

"And she had told me that she had always considered me."

"Her daughter so I've been thinking of a career change."

"I'm ready to cut ties with anything having to do with Victoria."

"And be honest I've lost my love for fashion and creating."

"Instead I want to be entirely immersed in Tree Hill and do something that makes me feel good but also like I'm contributing to the world in some way." "I was thinking of you giving Karen's café to me." "I would run it and keep that same charm and feeling of home she had but also add my own personality to it."

"And In regards to the two of us." "I think we could both use some time away." "Then when we get back."

"We could take the next in our relationship."

"And move in together."

"Possibly in a new house."

"Since this one doesn't feel like one anymore."

"What are your thoughts on everything I just said.?"

Brooke asked looking to him.

"That's a beautiful idea Brooke."

"Mom would love to know that the café was in good hands."

"And what better person to run it than the daughter she loved."

"And I want us to move in together."

"In a house that is ours."

"This place can be a home for someone else."

"I'm going to put it up for sale."

Lucas said taking a breath.

"Karen would understand I have no doubt in my mind."

"That she would want you to move on and live and be happy."

Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers. Looking to him.

"So where are we going.?"

Brooke asked him smiling.

"We are going to Vermont."

Lucas said.

Taking her hand in his.

While they started to pack.

Sometime later.

As they got out of the car.

Lucas taking Brooke's hand in his.

As she looked over at him.

"A hotel." She said. Smiling at him.

"Of course where else do you stay."

"When you're on a break from reality."

Lucas said to her.

While they checked in.

Lucas texted Haley.

 _Don't panic Brooke and I are in Vermont taking some time away._

 _Keep me posted on everything especially with the family._

 _And I'll let you know how it goes._

 _Love, you Hales._

Lucas sent the text. Looking back up at Brooke.

"Our room is this way." Brooke said. Taking his hand.

They walked down the hallway. Stopping in front of their room door.

Lucas opened the door. Revealing the room in front of them.

"It's breath – taking." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"This door is for your room."

"Lucas said to her.

Revealing the adjoining door.

"Since we've been living apart and everything."

"I didn't know how you would feel."

"About sharing a room together."

Lucas said. looking to her.

"God you are such a gentleman."

"And very sweet." "I appreciate you caring so much about me."

"To do this." "Let's unpack." "And then explore this beautiful place."

Brooke said. Letting go of his hand.

While she went through the other door.

Closing it behind her.

Lucas began unpacking as well.

Smiling as he started to put away his things.

She had no idea this trip was so much more than a simple get away.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 12**

" _There's nothing like deep breaths after laughing that hard. Nothing in the world like a sore stomach for the right reasons."_

Hours later

After they had finished unpacking and changed their clothes. Brooke and Lucas had decided to go sight – seeing. Walking from this store to that store. And going into one park. Leaving then eventually stopping into this restaurant to have lunch. Based off the recommendation they got from local people who lived there. Taking a seat as caught their breath. And looked at the menu unsure of what to order.

"I haven't had this much fun is so long." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas. Smiling happily.

"I know who knew how much we needed this." "How are we going to fit everything we bought back into the car.?" "I like seeing you this."

Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

"We'll find a way years of shopping has made me an expert."

"I missed that of yours." "I doubt it has only to do with me."

Brooke said. As she touched his face with her hand.

Bringing it closer as she leaned over kissing him.

"A large part of it is being here with you."

"The other part is why I picked this place in the world."

"In my mom's letter she told me she had created a home for teen girls who had babies and were in need of support to raise them." "And pregnant teens who needed a home." "The address she enclosed said it was here in Vermont and I wanted to go and see it and I wanted to share that experience with you." Lucas said. Looking towards her.

"Luke thank you for this." "Wanting to include me in something so personal." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"And I think it could be something positive."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I agree I can only imagine the stories and strength those girls have."

Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I know what I'm getting."

Brooke said. Placing down her menu.

"Me to." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

The waiter coming back over to their table.

As they placed their order and eventually got the food.

Discussing the rest of their plans for the night as they ate.

Sometime later. When Lucas and Brooke had left the restaurant. And gotten back into the car. Lucas looked down at the address.

Going down streets and roads. Until he reached the front of a building.

Taking a breath. As he looked over at Brooke.

Who looked back at him. In amazement.

Getting out of the car. Taking the hand of the other.

As they began the walk up the stairs.

The brink staircase. Brought you to the front door.

Which had Karen's picture on the side of it.

In a plaque. Lucas paused while he read it.

 _Karen Roe_

 _I'm proof that life can throw some of biggest and unexpected challenges._

 _In your direction. And that it can seem like you never find where your life is suppose to go and who you are. But let me tell you something. I've been given the opportunity to live my dream. Through opening this home for all of you. Giving you some sense of Family and security. Like I was blessed to have in my most vulnerable times. Use your hardships as lessons and anchors to be freed from. Leave everything you thought was a failure or your fault at the door. Once you come in here. You are safe and loved. Whether you embrace it right away or fight against it. Your children were chosen to be given to you. For reasons, you may never fully understand. Just know that to them. You are their world and comfort and strength. It can get difficult. But their love and belief in you. Will push you to go beyond any barrier in front of you. How would I know this? Because I was you. Many years ago, and my son is my heart, backbone, and best friend. I've learned from him. The minute he was placed in my arms. And continue to until this very day. Take a breath. Walk through these doors. And see your worth. Potential. And new beginning._

Taking a breath. While he turned to Brooke. Who was wiping her eyes.

"Let's go inside." Brooke said. As she started to knock on the door.

Minutes later it opened. With a smiling bright face. That began to speak.

"Hello welcome to Karen's Cove." "What could I do for you.?" The woman said. Looking to Brooke.

"My boyfriend and I just want to take a look around."

"His mother is the owner of this home."

She said. Looking to Lucas.

The woman's eyes filled with surprise.

As she turned to face Lucas.

While she spoke.

"Your mom was an incredible woman."

"She is the reason I was able to put my life together."

"And build a life with my daughter."

"She gave me a job here." "And watched my daughter."

"Helped me get my GED and told me about college."

"She gave me a chance along with all of us here."

"She is and was a lifesaver."

"Your mom loved you a lot." "So proud of you."

"Her writer." "Her heart and soul."

The woman said. Looking back at him.

"I miss her every day."

"Seeing all of this the help she's given and keeps giving through this house." "Is so inspiring and makes me feel so lucky to have been her son."

Lucas said. Looking back at the woman.

"I would love to show you both around."

She said. Looking to both. Brooke and Lucas.

As the couple got up and followed behind her.

While she showed them room after room.

The horse stables and nursey. The school for the kids. It was truly a labor of love for Karen. Eventually the tour ended.

The woman who Brooke and Lucas learned was named Sarah.

Thanked them for coming and handed Lucas a photo.

That always hung in Karen's office.

And an envelope addressed to him.

"Hope to see you soon."

Sarah said. Waving goodbye closing the door behind them

While the couple walked back into the car.

"Karen was a saving Grace for those girls."

"She did so much more than we ever knew."

Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"She was a mom to more than just me."

"I've never been more happy than in this moment."

"To find out I have this extended family."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Before we leave here."

"I'm going to open this letter."

Lucas said.

Tearing open the envelope.

As he started to read.

On top of the page there was a title.

Lucas read it slowly.

 _Truth part 2_

 _Dear Lucas. They say the truth always catches up with us. And so, do our lies._

 _It all just snowballed into this huge web of secrets that the more I tried to untangle. The messier it became. The biggest and most important truth is this._

 _Dan was never your dad. That honor and privilege belonged to Keith. Keith is your father._

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 13**

" _What is the son but an extension of the father?"_

The letter falling from his hands. Onto the steering wheel. As he sat still.

None of who he was had anything to do with Dan. A sense of relief went through him at that thought. While he took in the next part of the news. Keith was his father. He had been there from the minute I had been born. The next person to hold me after mom.

All these years. The moments and memories we shared together. Were with my dad. Lucas eyes filling with tears. The birthdays, The weekends at the beach house. Teaching me how to play basketball. Talking to me about girls and how a real man behaves. Always being there for me. Giving me that constant sense of security.

Did he know.? He would have told me if he knew wouldn't he off.? Lucas thought to himself. Starting to return to the letter. As he felt Brooke's hand go onto of his.

"You've been completely silent since you've started reading that letter."

"Are you okay.?" Brooke asked with concern.

Lucas looked at Brooke and carefully handed over the letter to her.

Simply telling her to read it.

Brooke took the letter from his hands and began to read it herself.

Taking her time. Going line by line. Her hand going over her mouth. As she yelled. "Holy Shit!" She said. Giving the letter back to Lucas. While she started to speak.

"This changes everything Keith is your dad." "Oh Luke."

"I can only imagine what a shock this is." "All these years later."

"He raised you with Karen to be an incredible man."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

"But I still don't understand Dan's part in all of this."

"Why be so cruel to you and have this never-ending grudge against his brother.?" Brooke asked looking to him.

"I have to finish the letter." Lucas told her.

While he started to read it again.

" _I should have told you so much sooner."_

" _And I'm so extremely sorry for that my boy."_

" _I know you have questions."_

" _And I will answer them."_

" _Keith knew that he was your father."_

" _On the day you were born."_

" _He named you."_

" _He was as in love with you as I was."_

" _But Dan saw that."_

" _And put a stop to our peacefulness."_

" _Saying that Keith had no place here."_

" _Even though he knew that Keith was your father."_

" _Keith being who he was."_

" _Respected my relationship with Dan."_

" _And didn't get in the way."_

" _He was around as much as possible."_

" _There with you through all your milestones."_

" _While Dan was preoccupied with his other family."_

" _Keith fought for custody." "Dan made it so difficult and in the end."_

" _When we were finally divorced and Keith and I were engaged."_

" _He killed him." "Because if he couldn't control me and you."_

" _Then he would take away the person who made our family whole."_

" _I'm sorry baby." "I wish I was there to hold you and make sure you knew it would be okay." "Please don't go see him and let that negativity take you over."_

" _I love you more than my heart can ever contain._

Lucas folded up the letter. And wiped his eyes.

Taking a breath as he started the car.

"Where are we going.?"

Brooke asked.

"I have this night planned for you."

Lucas said his eyes on the road.

"Luke let's go back to the hotel and talk."

"Or just be together."

"I want to be there for you."

"I can't think about this right now."

"Okay." "We're leaving in the morning."

Lucas said.

"Luke please look at me."

Brooke said.

"We're here."

Lucas said stopping the car.

Taking her hand as they walked out.

By the water.

"I had told you once that you were going to change the world."

"And you have as well as you changed me."

Opening my heart and mind."

"To a love I never thought was possible."

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Will You marry me.?

Lucas asked Kneeling on one knee before her.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 14**

" _There are moments that define a person's whole life. MOMENTS in which everything they are and everything they may possibly become hinge on a single decision."_

A look of surprise was written all over Brooke's face. As she stepped back.

Looking at him. Staring into his eyes. The words she couldn't keep in came out.

"Luke this moment is one I've waited so long for."

"I walked away last time for my own reasons."

"This time we are completely in love."

"We communicate and listen to each other."

"Our relationship is the best place it's ever been."

"And since that is the case."

"Why won't you talk to me about this.?"

Brooke asked. Looking towards him.

As he got up.

"The last thing I expected was to find this letter from my mom."

"To find out all of this was a lot to take in."

"I will truthfully admit that."

"But this proposal."

"Isn't a distraction or an attempt to do anything else."

"But love you for the rest of my life."

"I know that I didn't fight for you."

"And didn't try hard enough to prove to you."

"That I was guy for you."

"And that you're the one for me."

"I have a way of being able to just be myself."

"With you that I have never found with anyone else."

"I am completely in love with you."

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

"There has never been another woman who has ever been close."

"To mattering as much to me as you do."

"I broke your heart more than once."

"And because of that you've built walls around your heart."

"From the tears in your eyes."

"I can see that I'm reaching you."

"I'm here yours."

"I'm letting you all the way in."

"Marry me Brooke."

"Our someday is now."

Lucas said. Staring into her eyes.

"Yes." "I will marry you Luke."

Brooke said. Running into his arms.

As held her. Once they pulled apart.

Lucas slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Bringing her face closer to his. Kissing her.

Wiping away her tears. As she looked up at him.

"This is Keith's ring." Brooke said. Her voice thick with emotion.

"It fits perfectly." "It was meant to be yours."

"I love you so much Pretty Girl."

Lucas said. Caressing her face with his hand.

Leaning over kissing her again.

"Let's get back to our room."

Brooke said softly.

Lucas nodded. Taking her securely. While they walked back to the car.

Getting inside. Lucas driving. Brooke taking his hand.

Smiling at him. As she took glances at her ring.

Eventually reaching the hotel. Walking inside hand and hand.

Taking their time down the hallway.

Reaching the front door of their room.

Lucas looked to Brooke. She gripped his hand tighter.

The couple walking inside. Lucas's room.

Leaving the lights off. He goes to the drawer and lights some candles.

Walking back over to her.

"That's a lot better."

Lucas said. Smiling. Looking over at her.

"I'm nervous it's been a long time."

Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"You're not in that feeling."

"It's you and me in this room."

"Nothing outside matters right now."

Lucas said.

Leaning over as he kissed her.

Taking her in his arms.

Brooke relaxing in his arms.

He laid on her on the bed in front of them

Looking down at her. A smile coming over her face.

"I love you." "You are so beautiful."

Lucas said. looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Brooke said softly.

Lucas leaned down reconnecting their lips.

Their hearts pounding at the same time.

He laces his fingers with hers.

Their love putting together.

The broken pieces of the other.

Making each other whole again.

Well into the night.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 15**

" _Falling in love is easy. Falling in love with the same person repeatedly is extraordinary."_

This was real. Him and I. The room and this bed. The ring he slipped on my finger. Promising me his love and the rest of his life.

I loved him so much. I wondered if my heart would explode. With all the happiness, I felt. Trust and hearts get broken and bent. At last there was no guessing as to who he truly wanted or loved. And that filled me with peace. I was enough for him and myself. The rest of our life together would be a dream after dream finally a reality.

I couldn't wait. Looking over at him. As his eyes opened. The blue eyes that stole my heart from the minute I snuck into his car and introduced myself to him. So many years ago,. Laughing at the memory now. I was so bold then. Naked in his backseat. Who would have thought that our first encounter would amount to the relationship that we ended up having. The spoiled rich girl. And the brooding, mysterious boy a love of books and basketball. Him marked as a mistake. My parents to preoccupied with shopping and cheating on each other to notice that they had a daughter who loved them. We figured out there was so much more to each other that either of us realized. We were more alike than you would think.

"Good morning Luke." I said softly.

The happiness of his smile and the warmth of his hand in mine. As he kissed it. Made me blush.

"Morning Future Mrs. Scott."

He said happily. Leaning over as he kissed me.

"Brooke Penelope Scott."

"We're getting married."

I said. Excitement filling my voice.

"I'm so ready to get home and start planning and house hunting."

I said. Looking over at him.

Either of us wanting to break contact with the other.

"I think we should get married at the beach."

"We've had so many moments their together."

"It would be nice to see it come full circle."

"Family and friends." "We can have food, dancing, music."

"Someone to do the wedding." "Then celebrate the rest of the night."

Lucas said. Looking back at me.

"You've put way more thought into this then I realized."

I said. Looking back at him.

"I've wanted to marry you for a long time Brooke."

He says. Looking back at me.

"Speaking of house hunting."

"Leave that to me."

"We'll plan the wedding together."

Lucas said to me.

"Okay for colors I'm thinking red and blue."

I said to him.

"Nate is going to be my best man."

Lucas said.

"Peyton and Haley will be my best people."

"They will be right by my side."

Brooke said.

"Our honeymoon should be somewhere romantic and fun."

"Rome, Italy, Paris ?"

"Anywhere with you would be where I want to be." Lucas said.

"After we get back from that."

"I want to have a baby."

Brooke said. Looking at him.

"We're going to need three rooms.

"A room for each of our boys."

"And our beautiful daughter."

Lucas said. With Happiness.

"People that are meant to be together."

"Find their way in the end."

Brooke said. To him.

Smiling. As he took her in his arms.

Kissing her gently.

As she smiled into the kiss.

….

 **Author's Note: Ideas for the wedding ? And places for the honeymoon.? Let me know what you think. And Why do you think Lucas wants to do the house hunting alone.?**

 **What do you think of Brooke and Lucas's plans for the future.?**

 **Let me know your thoughts about all of this and the chapter itself. In the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 16**

" _There_ _is_ _a kind of magicness about going far away and then coming back all changed."_

 _Flashback_

" _So now that I know everything about Brooke and what she means to you."_

" _How can I help.?" Keith asked. Looking back at Lucas._

 _Who was sitting on a chair. In Scott's Body Shop._

 _While Keith was fixing up a car._

" _Help me build it."_

 _Lucas asked._

" _Sure thing Luke."_

 _Keith had said to him._

 _Finishing up the car repair._

 _Then leaving the garage together._

…

As Lucas and Brooke drove back into town.

Brooke looked out the window. And with a smile on her face.

Turning back to Lucas.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised to hear about."

"The engagement and everything else."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

"I know I'm still in shock over it all."

Lucas said to her.

"Hales said. To meet at their house."

"Everyone is there waiting for us."

Lucas said. Looking back.

"It sounds like we were missed."

Brooke said. Smiling at him.

"We were." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

Refocusing his view as they passed Scott's body shop."

What was left of it. Dan had set the place on fire. Keith was working late that night and was caught off guard. He died there. Dan got sentenced to life in prison. Which will never seem like justice to me. As much as Dan hated Keith. Keith still loved Dan and wanted to find some peace with him.

Lucas pulled into the last remaining empty stop on the street.

Taking Brooke's hand while they walked up the steps. And went through the door. Haley and Nathan had left it open for us.

We walked in to see everyone waiting in the living room.

"You're home." Haley said. As she hugged me.

And Nathan went and hugged Brooke.

Jamie coming over and hugging us both.

Peyton and Jake coming over while Peyton and Brooke hugged.

And Lucas and Jake shook hands.

"So how was your time away.?" Haley asks excitedly.

"Very life changing." Brooke said. Looking towards Lucas.

"How so.?" Haley asked. Looking to them both.

"We're engaged." Brooke said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you both."

Haley said. Wrapping her arms around them.

"We're going to be sisters." Haley said. Looking to Brooke.

"And best friends too." Brooke said. Hugging Haley again.

As they pulled apart. Lucas started to speak.

"We found out other news."

"My mom created this home for teen moms and their kids."

"It's this incredible place." "I saw how my mom used her experience."

"To help other people and it was really humbling."

"One of girls who worked there gave me a letter my mom had written."

"Inside it she told me that Dan was never my dad." "But Keith was."

Lucas said. Looking to them all.

Shock and surprise was heard as everyone started asking questions.

Lucas turned to Nathan as he looked up at him.

"Does this change anything between me and you.?"

"We're not brothers technically the only tie we had was Dan now that's gone."

Lucas said.

As Nathan started to speak.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 17**

" _That's what siblings are: a reality check. Try to become someone you're not - affect an accent, or start quoting the temperature in Celsius instead of Fahrenheit- and they're the ones who smack you upside the head. Siblings are like potters; they try you by fire, glaze you with taunts, finish you with well-aimed jibes. If you emerge from that kiln without cracking, you can survive the world."_

Looking at Lucas. Nathan spoke.

"It changes everything." "It makes sense now."

"Why you were different and why Dan did everything he could to keep our worlds apart. He knew the entire time. And yet put all his efforts into making us enemies. When the real bastard here was him."

"You got off lucky even if you had no idea. I didn't know Keith for long but in the time, I spent with him. He treated me like I was always around and I envied that.

The connection you shared with him. Because it was real and you could easily see the love between the both of you. Dan and were completely different."

"We're family." "Brothers none of that changes."

Nate said. Smiling as he hugged him.

"I was really hopeful you would say that."

"Otherwise you being my best man would have been very awkward."

Lucas said. Smiling back at him.

"Everyone come sit down."

"We wanted to wait until you got here."

"To have dinner."

"So get comfortable and feel free to indulge in everything."

Haley said. Happily taking Nathan's hand in hers.

As they walked over to the table.

Jamie following them.

The group sat down.

Jake and Peyton sitting last having just got Jenny calmed down enough to join them.

"Sorry Haley she just is obsessed with that guitar of yours."

Jake said. Looking over at Jenny who sat next to Jamie.

As he looked back up at Haley.

"Jake it's alright she is more than welcome to have it."

"Letting your kids explore something they love is so important."

"I'm totally open to giving her lessons if you want."

Haley suggested to him.

"Thank you so much."

"She would be completely excited and open to learning from a pro like you."

Jake said appreciative.

"No problem us parents have to stick together."

Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Speaking of parents are you and Peyton planning on giving Jenny any siblings anytime soon.?" Haley asked curious.

"Hales." Nathan said. Looking over at her.

"What is so wrong with that question.?"

"They've been married senior year in high school."

Haley said. Looking back at them.

"Yea sometime in the future."

"Peyton's been a dream come true for Jenny."

"I know she would be the best mother to a child of her own as well."

Jake said in response.

"I have this really good idea."

"Since the both of you want a beach wedding."

"The reception can be at the Scott family beach house."

"It's beautiful and full of rooms."

"We haven't used it in months."

"We can turn it into a whole weekend reception."

"And I have idea as to who can officiate it."

"But I want to keep it a surprise." Haley said smiling.

"That sounds perfect." Brooke said looking to Lucas.

"Consider it a wedding present from us both."

Nathan said in response.

"So we have a venue for the wedding." "And reception."

"The colors are red and Blue."

"You and Peyton are my best women."

"Jamie can be the ring bearer."

"Jenny can be the flower girl."

"I need a wedding dress and we just have to pick a date."

"We can get married."

"And you can finally reveal your house hunting results."

Brooke said turning to Lucas.

The dinner continuing as laughter and conversation fill the air.

Hours later

Back at Brooke's place. As she got ready for bed. Lucas watched as she took off her make up. Then carefully slipped the envelope on Brooke's pillow.

"Tonight was the best exactly what we needed."

"I liked being away but Tree Hill with our family and friends."

"Makes my heart whole." Brooke said. Looking towards him.

"I'm still in disbelief that in a matter of weeks we're going to be married."

Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"You're not getting cold feet are you.?"

"I couldn't possibly find a stand in this late in the process."

'I guess I'll just have to go through my ex files."

"I wonder if Chris Keller is busy.?"

Brooke said jokingly.

Throwing his pillow at her.

"Your mean." Lucas said laughing.

"I'm sure Rachel is available in case I pull a runaway bride."

Brooke said. Shaking her head.

"No way the only place I'll be in down that aisle."

"Waiting for you." Lucas said. Taking her hand.

"And trust me all this waiting with the house reveal."

"Will be more than worth it."

Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

"I say since we are going to be married soon."

"And the house is ready for us."

"It's just a matter of moving in."

"That we should take a chance on our future family."

Brooke said. Looking him in the eyes.

"What are you saying.?" Lucas asked.

"I'm officially as of our last night of vacation."

"Off birth control."

"Meaning we could get pregnant."

"If we were to want to start trying now."

Brooke said.

"What are your thoughts and hopes and concerns.?"

Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas took a breath. As he took a breath. Then spoke.

Taking her face in his hands.

"I am a more than willing partner in this baby making process."

"My hopes are we have a healthy pregnancy and you and our child are okay."

"And I look forward to experiencing all the fun and unknown."

"That comes along with this journey."

"My heart can't even fully form the image."

"Of when you do tell me that your pregnant."

"Our child will be created out of love."

"And our love and bond with each other will grow and strengthen."

Lucas said. Kissing her. Bringing her closer to him.

"And hopefully the neighbors have ear plugs and watch TV really loudly."

"Because otherwise we'll be getting a lot of knocks on our door."

"Quiet is one thing you are not."

Lucas said. Kissing her.

"Luke!" Brooke said. Turning red.

As he caressed her face. Reconnecting their lips.

The lights being quickly turned off.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 18**

" _With all the strength; Love encompasses compassion, determination, tolerance, endurance, support, faith and acceptance of whom you love."_

"So what look are you going for dear.?" The consultant asked.

Looking to Brooke.

"I'm thinking a dress that is figure flattering, Sparkly, Unique, but modest. Brooke said. Looking back at the woman.

"Where is the wedding going to be.?"

She asked.

"The beach it has special significance to the both of us."

"And the reception is going to be relaxed."

"Full of family and friends."

Brooke said. Excitedly.

"So tell me a little about the groom to be.?"

The consultant asked.

"He's loving, strong, smart, has this way of making you feel safe and loved."

"Simply by being in the same room with him."

"We fell in love back in high school." "He is my soulmate."

"I'm completely in love with him." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Sounds like he is a keeper."

"Since you said you will be paying for your dress."

"And you've given me an idea of what you want in a dress."

"And your friends picked out a few dresses as well."

"Let's get you in a dress."

She said smiling.

Handing Brooke her first choice.

In the waiting area

"I'm so happy for Brooke."

"Her and Lucas finally getting their happy ending."

"After everything they've been through."

"We made it our friendship survived all the drama."

"And craziness." "And is stronger than ever."

Haley said. Facing Peyton.

"I still can't get over the fact that both of us got married in high school." "And are still blissfully in love."

"I couldn't be more overjoyed for Brooke and Lucas."

"Who would have thought that those two would have made it here."

"I just need this wedding to go smoothly."

"You know how weddings in this town usually go."

Peyton said. Looking back at Haley.

"It will be perfect the two of us will guarantee it."

Haley said. Clinking her champagne glass with Peyton.

While Brooke started walking out.

Smiling wide. Walking onto the platform.

As Peyton and Haley. Started to speak.

"Brooke you look beautiful."

Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

"You deserve this B Davis."

"Soak in every second of it."

Peyton said.

"Thank you P Sawyer.

Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"This is the dress."

"I know it."

Brooke said.

Looking at herself in the dress.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you both so much."

Brooke said.

"We love you too B Davis."

"If it wasn't for you Tigger the three of us."

"Would never have become friends." Haley said.

"And I'm thankful for that every day."

Brooke said to them.

"I'm going to go pay for the dress."

"And then we can go get lunch."

Brooke said. As she started to go back to the dressing room.

To change.

…

Lucas took a breath. Watching as the other people came and sat down. Talking and interacted with their loved ones.

Until the person he came to see appeared.

Sitting across from him.

Lucas stared blankly. His voice dry. Even though his mind was racing.

"Son." Dan said softly.

"Dan." Lucas said.

As he began to speak.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 19**

" _Forgiveness is not a one off decision; it is a journey and a process that takes time, determination, and persistence. Forgiveness is not forgetting; it is simply denying your pain the right to control your life."_

"I'm not your son." "I never was and you knew that."

"My entire life and yet you made it impossible for my actual father."

"You and this obsession you had with my mother."

"And the hatred you had for your brother."

"Who only ever loved you and tried to make amends for something he never did wrong." "The only reason I came here today."

"Is to tell you that I know the truth now."

"My parents are dead." "But at least now they are free of you."

"And can be together in peace."

"As for me I look forward to the day that I hear from people."

"That you've died in here." "Because on that day."

"Every single horrible ruthless thing you've done."

"And the pain that you've caused."

"Will be at last given the punishment it deserves."

Lucas said. As he left the visitors room.

And then the jail.

Getting back into his car as he went to check on last minute things.

Regarding the house hunting for him and Brooke.

Smiling as he parked in the street.

Looking at the finished product of his hard work and love for her.

…

Brooke got back home. From lunch with the girls. Hanging up her wedding dress in her closet. Just the sight of it. On the hanger. Made her heart race.

When she looked at herself. At the wedding dress salon. With a veil and her dress. She got chills and tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

This wedding meant the world to her. For the simple fact that. It was her and Lucas proclaiming to the world as well as their loved ones and each other. That they decided to choose to spend the rest of their lives together. Loving and supporting each other. Regardless of what came their way. Looking at herself in the mirror. Then down at her engagement ring.

Putting a hand to her stomach. As she smiled. Brooke could not wait to at last be pregnant. A proof of their love. In the most beautiful and pure form. A child. Half of both of them. Put together to create a perfect little person.

Looking over at the bed. She noticed an envelope. She guessed Lucas had left for her before he left. Taking it off the bed. As she looked closer at it.

Noticing the name on the front was hers. And the sender's name and address. Was her second home. It was from Karen. Brooke couldn't believe it. That with everything she had going on. Karen had included her.

In her thoughts and a keepsake with her words.

Taking a breath. As she sat on the bed. Running her hands over Karen's name. While she opened the envelope. Unfolding it gently.

While she started to read.

 _To my dearest daughter._

 _When we first met many years ago. It was at Lucas's hospital beside. I had walked back in feeling terrified and hopeless. He was laying there. So still and I wondered if anything I said to him was being heard._

 _As I saw you holding his hand. Fixing up some of the gifts and cards he had been given. You looked up at me. With tears in your eyes. And said your name was Brooke you weren't sure if Lucas had told me about you._

 _And in all honesty, he had told me that there was this girl he had met and had been spending time with and was truly falling for. Just the way he talked about you. Made me see that what was happening between you two. Was of substance and was something that would be sticking around._

 _Looking back at you. Saddened by your vulnerability. I hugged you and gave the latest update I had. Which was that we were waiting for him to wake up and that he would need time to recover. You thanked me and wiped your eyes. Apologizing as you spoke._

" _I'm sorry I really didn't mean to fall apart in front of you like this."_

" _It's just I'm his girlfriend." "He's the only great guy I've ever dated."_

" _And I'm crazy about him." Brooke said. Looking back at Lucas._

 _Putting my hand on yours. I told you it was no problem if you wanted to sit here with me. I welcomed the company. You smiled and thanked me again. As you started to tell me about yourself._

 _We talked for hours. I realized I saw parts of my younger self in you. And I wanted to learn more._

 _Eventually Lucas recovered and was out of the hospital._

 _He had been out with Nathan._

 _And I heard the back-kitchen door open. You smiled up at me. I asked you._

 _If you were looking for Lucas. And you said no that I was the reason for your visit._

" _I really liked talking with you and I was wondering if we could talk again.?"_

 _You asked. Looking up at me._

" _Sure I was just starting to cook dinner feel free to join in."_

 _I had told you._

" _You laughed and said you didn't want to burn down my kitchen._

 _I looked back at you and said._

" _Trust me you don't cook as much as I do and don't make mistakes."_

" _Roll up your sleeves I'll teach you some things."_

 _I said smiling back at you._

 _And there began our relationship._

" _I love you Brooke."_

" _I just wanted to thank you."_

" _For filling a place in my heart."_

" _I never knew existed._

" _Take all of our memories and hold onto them."_

" _They were some of the happiest times of my life."_

" _My pride for you and joy for you is limitless."_

" _I know that my son is in good hands."_

" _Your heart and soul can warm and change anyone."_

" _Be happy Brooke."_

" _I will never not be rooting for you."_

" _Amazed at everything you accomplish."_

 _Love mom._

Wiping her eyes. As she heard the bedroom open.

Looking up at Lucas. Who started to speak.

"You got the letter." "Good I hope it gave you some peace."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"It gave me that and more."

Brooke said. Putting It back in the envelope.

"Today is our last night together."

"As an engaged couple."

"In a matter of days."

"We are going to be married."

Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

"Let's not waste a minute of it."

Brooke said. Smiling.

As she kissed him.

…

 **Author's note: The next chapter at last**

 **The wedding is happening. But as you know in Tree hill a no issue wedding is like seeing a bigfoot. Get ready for an unforgettable, emotional, Chapter. Leave me your thoughts about everything in the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 20**

" _The funny thing is that although we place so much energy and importance on our wedding day, it isn't the biggest day of our life. The biggest day of your life is every day thereafter. Because it's not the pledge to love someone that matters, but the act of fulfilling that pledge that is most important. In other words, it's only just begun."_

The wedding day

Taking a deep breath. While Brooke looked at herself in the mirror.

Her make- up was done lightly. Her eyes shined with happiness.

The wedding dress was white, flowing at the bottom, Fitted on top with sparkle. The sleeves kept secure with tied with a bow. Brooke's hair was down and flowing with tight curls at the end. The veil sat safely in her hair.

"Now sticking with tradition." Haley said. Looking over at Brooke.

"Something old." Haley handed her and an album.

Inside there were pictures of Haley and Lucas as kids and Brooke and Peyton as children. Along with Pictures of Karen and Keith and Lucas. Brooke and a younger Jamie. Brooke and Nathan as kids.

"Hales this is beautiful." Brooke said. Looking at Haley with tears in her eyes.

"Me, Nathan, Luke and Peyton." Spend hours putting it together.

Haley said. Hugging her lightly.

"I love you Tiger."

Haley said to Brooke. Who placed the box down at her side.

"I love you too tutor mom." Haley said. Hugging her back.

As she wiped her eyes.

Peyton came over next. "Something borrowed."

Peyton said smiling.

Handing the box over to Brooke.

Looking to Peyton. With a smile on her face.

Inside was folded clothes from special memories they shared.

And music from moments of life they went through.

Inside were notes from conversations they had.

At the bottom was an IPod.

Turning to Peyton as she started to speak.

"Something new."

"Fill it with the all the music and moments that make up your new reality."

"I love you B Davis thank you for being the sister I never had and always wanted." Peyton said. Hugging her tightly.

"I love you too P Sawyer." "Thank you so much."

"For being the best friend I've ever had."

Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

As they pulled apart.

A knock at the door. Caused Brooke go to the door and answer it.

At the other side of the door. Was a smiling face and one of her oldest friends.

"Come on sister." "Let's get you married." Nate said.

Leaning over as he kissed her cheek. Taking her arm in his.

While they started to walk out into the hallway.

Haley and Peyton.

Following behind them.

The friends talked and laughed. Until they reached the doors to the outdoors.

Peyton and Haley walked out first. One after the other.

Then Jamie afterwards Jenny.

At last it was Brooke's turn.

Turning to Nathan gripping his arm tight.

The door opened. And Brooke with Nathan by her side walked down the aisle.

The waves from the beach. Crashing in the background.

The sun shining brightly.

Brooke looking forward. Feeling like she was floating.

Until her eyes met Lucas's. His eyes looking back at her.

Reflecting love. Tears welling up in his eyes.

Nathan hugging her tightly.

Letting her go into Lucas's hands.

Brooke and Lucas now facing each other.

Smiling happily. The person who would marry them began to speak.

"I first met Lucas at the river court." "After seeing him play thanks to Keith."

"I had a first-hand look at the talent and drive and overall love he had for the game. How at home he felt on the court." "I met Brooke through Karen."

"Both meetings lead to a friendship with both of them."

"That I cherish and hold dear to my heart."

"Their love reminding me so much of my own with my beloved Camille."

"True love is real and lasting."

"But takes work and time to grow once a strong foundation is created."

"All that is left is the people involved pouring their hearts into it."

"Without any fear and second guessing."

"Now these two have written their own vows they would like to share."

Whitey said as Lucas began to speak.

"It can be said that my heart has been conflicted."

"Depending on who you ask and how long it's been."

"But the one thing that can't be undone."

"Is this truth my heart became yours from the minute."

"I told you I loved you." "Through our moments together."

"I've been able to understand myself better and what it means to let yourself be loved." "You constantly give this outpouring of unconditional love and strength." "Making the joyous moments in our life more enjoyable."

"And the most difficult bearable I never imagined that I would find someone who would truly see me for who I am." "And reassure me that this life was shared once they began a part of it." "I can honestly say I've never known what it meant to have a home in someone until I met you."

"I promise our life together will bring every hope and dream and want for the future you've ever had to life." "I will love you with every ounce of my heart and soul for the rest of my life."

Lucas said. Wiping his eyes. While he slipped the ring on Brooke's finger.

Brooke wiped her own eyes. Taking a breath as she spoke.

"I've been in love with you with you."

"Since high school when I realized at last I was safe."

"In your arms." "With my heart." "Your heart and the way you protect and take care of the people you love." "The sense of freedom and surge of adventure." "Sense of family I've had since you've introduced me to yours."

"Becoming a part of your life has changed me in ways I will never be able to completely express." "When I look in your eyes I see love and acceptance."

"And understanding between us our words and actions." "Reflect our bond and friendship." "You are my best friend." "My leap of faith."

"My someday." "My love for you is pure, honest."

"I will love you every single day." "With every beat of my heart."

"Until my last breath."

Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

As she slipped the ring on Lucas's finger.

"By the power vested in me."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Whitey said.

As Lucas took Brooke in his arms.

Kissing her.

Smiling as they pulled apart.

Joining hands. As they began their walk back down the aisle.

"Luke I made a mistake I still love you!"

A voice said. Causing gasps as everyone began to talk.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Who knows what true happiness is? Not the conventional word but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion._

"Why are you doing this.?"

Lucas asked. Looking to the person.

Brooke still at his side.

"Luke you don't understand I was hurt and confused."

"So I left but it doesn't mean that I just stopped loving me."

The person said. Looking to Lucas.

"I don't think you get it."

"This was our wedding day."

Lucas said. Turning to Brooke. Taking her hand.

"More like your rebound for me."

The voice said.

"I knew it." "You couldn't wait to get your hands on him."

The voice turning to Brooke.

"Enough!" Lucas yelled.

"Come on Brooke."

Lucas said.

As him and Brooke finished walking out. Going into the direction.

Of the car. That would take them to the reception.

…

"Start talking bitch."

"Or that face of yours will be meeting my fists."

"And it won't be pretty."

Peyton said. Balling up her fists.

"Seems like you haven't changed."

"Still Brooke's little lap dog." She said smirking.

Peyton punching her. As the rubbed her face.

"Cut the crap Lindsay."

"Otherwise between Haley and I."

"You will be walking out of here."

"With a limp."

Peyton said. Staring her down.

"Alright I'll tell you."

"But not in front of all these people."

Lindsay said. Looking around.

Peyton and Haley. Walk with her to a farther away distance.

"This whole thing is way more complicated than I thought it would be."

"I don't think I can complete this the money isn't worth it."

Lindsay said.

"What the hell are you talking about.?"

Haley and Peyton said in unison.

"I love Lucas I honestly do."

"And she knew that."

"Which is why she sought me out."

Lindsay says.

"Victoria informed me that Brooke was ruining her life."

"And the only way to stop it from happening."

"Was for her to intervene."

"That's where I come in."

"I didn't just leave town."

"All those years ago."

"Finding out about the comet and the fact that Brooke was the girl in the book."

"Just broke my heart."

"All I could see and focus on was my own pain."

"I moved back to LA."

"And tried to move on."

"But the more I tried to do that."

"The more it made things clearer to me."

"I was in love with him."

"And he wanted me back."

"That was what he led me to believe."

Lindsay said as she paused taking a breath.

As she began to speak again.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, you didn't know what to believe?_

Smiling as she woke up. The simple look of him. Next to her caused her heart to race. Deciding she wanted a closer look at the beautiful surroundings. She carefully climbed out of bed tied a robe around her body and sat in the window seat.

Sighing as she thought about the amount of life changing events happened. She got married. Looking over at her wedding ring. The wedding went off beautifully.

She was so thankful for everything they had been through and the people in their life who loved them.

Brooke was grateful for this time alone with her husband. For so long it felt like her dreams would only be products of her broken heart. Now she knew how wrong she had been. And wanted to soak it in. Like the warmth of the morning sun.

A text from her phone causing her to break out of her daydream.

" _Hey tiger how is my favorite sister in law.?"_

" _Hope you and Luke like everything we put together and know that Nathan and I along with Peyton and Jake love you and are there for you both always._

 _Love Hales._

Brooke smiled as she replied. Walking back over to bed. Climbing back inside pulling the covers over her. Feeling his hand take hers.

"Good morning Mrs. Brooke Scott." Lucas said.

Smiling as she leaned over kissing him.

"Morning husband." Brooke said happily.

"I wanted you all to myself for a while."

Brooke said. Smiling at him.

"No complaints here pretty girl."

Lucas said. As he sat up.

"I ordered us breakfast."

Brooke said to him.

As she walked over to the table and brought it over.

Placing it on the bed.

While they started to eat.

"I had the craziest dream."

"That Lindsay had crashed our wedding and was full of motive."

"Like her undying love for you and money promised from Victoria."

Brooke said. As she ate.

"That sounds really eventful."

"I haven't heard of Lindsay since she left Tree Hill."

"I'm sure she moved on."

"I never blamed her for not going through with the wedding."

"It wasn't her fault I couldn't admit where my heart truly was."

Lucas said. Looking over at her.

"You were always the one Brooke."

Lucas said. Touching her face. With his hand.

"And were and will forever be the guy for me."

Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

"Luke I'm pregnant."

Brooke said softly.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you so much."

Lucas said.

Kissing her.

Wiping her tears

As he hugged her tightly.

Getting up as he put his head of the window.

"We're having a baby!"

Lucas yelled excitedly.

Brooke laughed. Smiling as she walked over to him.

He took her hand. Helping her sit down.

As he put his hand to her stomach.

And rubbed it gently.

"I'm going to dad."

Lucas said. Tears welling up in his own eyes.

"You're going have the best mom in the world."

He said. Looking up at Brooke.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 23**

" _You never understand life until it grows inside of you."_

The reception

Lucas and Brooke walked out of the beach house. Hand and hand. As they began to walk down to the reception area. That had this long table in the center. Chairs with red and blue ties on it.

Music playing from the live band. Where people were dancing and singing along.

A combination of smells were in the air. The ocean, The alcohol was flowing in multiple directions. The food that piled on people's plates.

While they engaged in their own conversations. And jokes.

Other people snapping pictures and the kids making sandcastles.

A bonfire was started as people set up chairs and started to roast marshmallows.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other.

As Lucas extended his hand to Brooke.

Looking into her eyes as he spoke.

"Dance with me.?" He asked.

Smiling as she took his hand.

He held her in his arms.

Holding her close.

As she laid her head on his chest.

Closing her eyes while they danced.

The sound of glass clinking turned heads.

While Nathan began to speak.

"To my brother and my new sister."

"The best decision you have made by far."

"May your life be filled to the rim of happiness."

"Laughter, and most importantly love."

Nathan said. Raises his glass.

The other guests cheering.

Haley took a breath.

And began to speak.

"When we first met all those years ago."

"At Karen's café. With my poncho and pigtails."

"And you with your kindness and infectious laugh."

"I had no idea that it would grow into this lifelong friendship."

"It's always been us against the world."

"You've always been family."

"I love you Luke."

Haley said. Smiling lifting her glass to him.

Turning then to Brooke.

"Our first meeting was unique to say the least."

"Involving sprained ankles, music and girl bonding."

"I had never really known."

"Thank you Brooke for simply being you."

"And becoming not only my dearest friend."

"But my sister."

Haley said wiping her eyes.

Raising her glass to Brooke.

Brooke and Lucas thanked their guests.

Enjoying the rest of their reception.

Ending the night with announcing their pregnancy.

That was met with hugs and congratulations.

Well wishes and advice.

At last. Lucas was ready to reveal his surprise to Brooke.

As they were in the car.

Brooke taking his hand.

Resting it on his shoulder as he drove.

Eventually stopping the car.

As he took Brooke's hand.

And they walked out of the car.

In shock Brooke looked to him.

"Who's house is this.?" she asked.

"Ours."

Lucas said as he opened the door.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 24**

" _Life takes us to unexpected places... love brings us home."_

Taking a breath. As they walked through door. Lucas turning on the light.

Closing the door behind them. Brooke turned and looked to Lucas.

Unable to stop looking at the home and personal touches around her. Speaking slowly.

"How and when.?" "Did you do all of this.?" Brooke asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let's sit down." "And I'll tell you."

Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

While the two sat next to each other. Lucas looked Brooke in the eyes.

Taking a breath. Then start to talk.

"It was an idea I had months before I planned to propose to you."

"The first time and I told Keith my plan and he helped me draft and get supplies and actually built the house with me."

"He said he felt humbled and couldn't wait to see your reaction to it."

Lucas said. Kissing her hand lightly.

"Let me show you our new home."

Lucas started walking with Brooke around the house and showing her.

All the rooms and details. Until they reached the final door.

On the front. In the matching letters, it read baby Scott.

..


	26. Chapter 26

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Ida Scott Taylor once wrote: Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering._

Taking Brooke's hand. As she opened the door. Closing it behind them. While she looked around. The carpeting on the floor was soft. A sunshine yellow. White walls. And dark green ceiling. Taking a closer look Brooke noticed the quote she had read that Karen had in her café. Painted on the wall in black. _**Somebody told me**_ _that this is the_ _ **place, where everything's better and everything's safe**_ _."_ _Love Grandma Karen._ Turning to Lucas.

He smiled at her. As she continued throughout the room. Toys and pictures. A family tree with leaves that had family members' names on it.

A rocking chair. Near the bay window seat. Looking out to the neighborhood. The crib and changing table. A rich dark wood.

"It's beautiful Luke." "I love it so much." Brooke said.

"I hoped you would." "Now we can go and enjoy our room."

"Just what I was thinking." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing over him.

As he took her into his arms. Going into the hallway.

Opening their bedroom door. Brooke smiled pulling him closer to her.

While he shut the door behind them.

Later on the next day.

Brooke and Lucas were in the doctor's office. Checking on the progress of the baby so far as the doctor began to speak.

"Everything is growing normally." "We can listen to the heartbeat if you would like.?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They said in unison as the room filled with loud thumping.

Brooke looked to Lucas. Wiping her eyes.

Leaning over as he kissed her.

"The babies should make it to full term."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

The doctor said. Turning to them.

"Twins are in your future."

"We'll see each other again in a matter of months."

"The next time we see each other you'll be able to find out the gender."

"If any problems arise or questions please contact me anytime."

The doctor said. As he handed Brooke a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

While he left to check in on other patients.

"Twins Luke." Brooke said. Happily,. Emotion thick in her voice.

"They're going have our hands full and it's going to be the greatest chapter of our story yet pretty girl." "Let's go and do some baby shopping."

"I can't wait to see watch those babies grow."

"And fall in even more in love with you."

He said. Caressing her face with his hand.

Taking her hand while they left the office.

Getting into the car as they headed to the baby store.

….

 **Author's Note: Give me baby name ideas I'm really curious to see your ideas as of names and genders are. What would you like to see next.?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 27**

" _And the little prince said to the man, 'Grownups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them."_

4 months later

Ahhhhh! Brooke yelled. Throwing another pair of pants out of the closet. While she took her shirt again. And tried on another one she thought she liked better.

Lucas walking inside the closet. Smiling at her.

"What's wrong Brooke.?" Lucas asked. As he looked around at the clothes lying over the closet floor.

"What do you think.?" "I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore."

Brooke said. Looking at him pouting. Crossing her arms.

Lucas leaned over kissing her gently.

"Babe you knew this would happen eventually."

"I personally love all the extra curviness."

"And your stomach is very cute." "I wonder if the baby can hear me if I start to read to it.?" Lucas asked curious.

"You need a break."

"Between the pregnancy and running Karen's your extra stressed."

"Have some girl time with Haley and I'll hang out with Nate."

"And we'll meet up later today."

"Feel free to where any of my clothes."

"You look beautiful. "He said. Smiling at her. Leaning over kissing her again as he left.

"You have to say that it was in your vows." She said.

Laughing as she watched him.

"I remember It was right between where I promised."

"To always love you and keep our fridge full of whipped cream."

"And drawers full of other things." "But obviously, I kept one of those promises."

"I mean can you blame me.?" He said.

Caressing her face with his hand.

"Luke." Brooke said. Blushing. Waving to him as he left the room.

Brooke/ Haley

"You look good in everything." "Pregnant or not."

"If I didn't love you that would really bug me."

Haley said. Laughing.

"Take everything you grabbed and try it on."

"Trust me once you have kids you're going to miss this stuff."

"Buying stuff for yourself."

"Sleeping in late."

"Any many other things like that."

"Looking at all of this baby stuff."

"Makes me miss being pregnant."

Haley said. Looking over at Brooke.

"love it all your getting it."

Haley said. Smiling at her.

"Whatever you say tutor mom."

"You and Nate should have another baby."

"I mean Jamie is practically perfect so there's that."

"And feel free to Hand Jamie over to us anytime."

Brooke said to her.

"Thanks Tigger."

"I know how much you love your godson."

"If anything were to happen to Nathan and I."

"Between you and Lucas I know Jamie would be okay."

Haley said. Putting her Hand on Brooke's as she faced her.

"Of course but why bring that up.?"

"I mean you and Nate are okay right.?"

Brooke asked concerned.

"Nathan's fine."

"But I'm not." Haley said softly.

"Brooke let's not do this here."

"This is supposed to be about you and destressing." Haley said.

Wiping her eyes. And putting on a smile.

"Don't you do that I know something is weighing on you."

"Now talk to me." Brooke said. Looking Haley in the eyes.

"Brooke I have cancer the same kind my mom had."

Haley said. Her voice breaking.

"We are going to get through this Hales."

Brooke said. Hugging her tightly.

Holding her own tears.

As they pulled apart. And continued their day of relaxation.

…

Lucas and Nathan

The River court

"You've barely made a shot this entire game."

"Something is obviously on your mind little brother."

"So go on and tell me." Lucas said. Looking to Nathan.

"I've just been thinking about my life and how different."

"It would have been if I had never met Haley."

Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"Jamie's getting older by the day."

"I couldn't do any of this without her."

Nathan said. Looking away.

"What are you talking about Nate.?"

Lucas said. Turning to his brother.

"Haley's got cancer the same kind that killed her mom."

Nathan said. Looking back at him.

Lucas in shock at the news. Drops the basketball from his hands.

And looks to Nathan again.

"Anything you need you have Brooke and I."

Lucas said. Looking to his brother.

"Could you and Brooke watch Jamie for the weekend.?"

"I want to spend some quality time with Haley."

"Try and take her mind off things."

Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"Sure consider it done."

Lucas said to him.

"Let's get out here."

Lucas said.

As they started to head to the car.

…

 **Author's Note: Before their weekend away. Nathan and Haley decide to inform Jamie of what's really going on. With Haley. And I loved the baby name ideas so a couple I really liked and plan to use. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 28**

 _Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world... or if the choices we make matter?_

Later on that day

Brooke walked through the door. With bags in her hand.

Closing the door behind. As she set the bags down by the steps and walked passed the living room into the kitchen. As she saw take out containers on the kitchen counter. While Lucas sat at the table lost in thought. Snapping out of it as he heard Brooke's footsteps.

"Hey how was girl time with Haley.?" Lucas asked quickly wiping his eyes. Watching as she walked over to him.

"It started off fun and then took an unexpected turn."

"That I'm still trying to digest." Brooke said. Sitting down next to him.

"Did you and Nate have a good time.?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"We did for a while until he told me what was really going on."

Lucas said. Looking back to her.

"I'm just trying to wrap my heart and mind around this."

"I mean wasn't it enough for Haley to lose her dad years ago and then her mom years later. Now she has this to deal with." "I'm so angry and at a loss for words." "It's just so unfair." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

"I know." Brooke said. Wiping a tear from eye. "Haley didn't want to get into it." "Because she said she wanted to keep the focus on me."

"But you know the minute I heard I could care less about myself."

"I just wanted to be there for her and give her any support I could think of." "Luke she's your best friend and my incredibly close friend."

"I told her we would help with Jamie whenever they needed it."

Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"I said the same and Nate asked if we could take Jamie for the weekend."

"I told him we would I hope that's okay with you." Lucas said to her.

"Yea we love Jamie and I think it's just what they need some time to breath." "It'll be nice to have the little guy around." Brooke said smiling.

"He may only be 5 but he is so wise and smart and caring."

Lucas said. Smiling at the thought of him.

"We better stack up on some supplies we're going to have growing boy with us all weekend." "It'll be good practice for when we have our babies."

Brooke said. Putting a hand to stomach.

"Luke feel kicking away in there."

Brooke said in amazement. Taking his hand with hers.

As he looked up at her. "Incredible."

Lucas said. Smiling up at her.

"Haley and Nathan need nothing but positivity right now."

Lucas said. Getting up as he put the food containers on the table.

And started to go through it.

"Yum." Brooke said. Rubbing her belly.

"The babies are very excited for this Chinese food." "And they are not alone." Brooke said. Smiling as she started to eat.

"I forgot how delicious this was." Luke said in response.

Eventually the pair finished their dinner. And went to relax in the living room. Brooke was reading pregnancy books and Lucas was looking into baby names.

"Next doctor's appointment we're going to find out the babies' genders."

"Cannot wait for that." "I think we're having two boys."

Brooke said. Looking at him.

"Handsome, smart, and love basketball."

"Just like their daddy."

Brooke said smiling.

"I say two girls." "Dress up and tea parties." "daddy daughter dances."

"Your love of fashion and huge heart." "Heart stopping beauty."

"Just like their mommy." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

The couple ended up. Leaving the books to the side.

As they talked about their future and let themselves dream a little.

Nathan/ Haley's

House

Since they would be leaving tomorrow they knew a talk with Jamie was needed. Their family would be going through a variety of changes. Once they got back and they wanted to simply let him know what was happening. In a way, he would understand and it wouldn't scare him. To be honest though this conversation was the one they dreaded the most.

Jamie was just a little boy. Them being adults had a difficult time.

Grasping all of this. But they also knew their son. Jamie was.

Smart and able to sense out what people are feeling.

Taking a breath as they joined Hands. Looking to Jamie.

Who sat across from them.

A smile on his face. And his big blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Did I do something bad.?" Jamie asked.

"No not at all sweetheart." "Daddy and I just want to talk to you."

"Haley said. Looking to Nathan. "That's right buddy."

"We want you know we love you and we will get through this as a family." Nathan said. Looking to Jamie then back at Haley.

"Am I in trouble.?" Jamie asked. Looking to both his parents.

"No Jimmy Jam we called this family meeting because we have to tell you something." Haley said. Putting her hand on Jamie's. Holding it securely.

"You are going to be spending the weekend with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas. We know how much fun you have there and mommy and I will see be going on a little trip but will see you bright and early Monday morning." "Next trip we take It'll be the three of us."

"Yay I love being with them." "Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are the best."

"But why are you going away.?" Jamie asked looking to his parents.

"Because we need to have some time alone."

"There are things that are going to be happening." "Once we get back."

"And it's going to change the way we do stuff around here." "We are going to handle it." "In the best way we can."

Nathan said to him.

Taking Nathan's hand in hers. Holding it tightly as she looked at him.

"Jamie I'm sick." Haley started to say. "I have the same sickness that grandma Lydia had." "But we don't want you to worry or feel scared." "It's going to be just fine." Haley said. Looking into the eyes of her young son. Trying to keep her tears in.

"Are you going to die momma.?" "Like grandma Lydia." Jamie asked. Looking straight back at her.

Haley taking a breath. As she turned her head. Looking to Nathan. While she attempted to compose herself. Nathan took over. Looking to Jamie.

"Momma is not going to die." Nathan said. The words tasting sour in his mouth.

"But you don't know that look at what happened to grandma Lydia."

Jamie said. As he started to get up.

"Son look at me we are going to do everything possible to make sure momma gets through this." "Don't spend any time worry about this."

"I love you Jamie." Nathan said. Leaning down and hugging his son tightly.

"I love you too daddy." Jamie said hugging him back.

"I love you momma I'm sorry I made you sad."

Jamie said. Hugging his mother. His tiny arms wrapping around her.

"I love you too Jimmy jam." "And you didn't make me sad."

"Go on in your room and starting packing for tomorrow."

"We'll tuck in you to bed in a few hours." Haley said. Watching as Jamie went into his bedroom and closed the door.

Only then did she allow herself to feel the ache of this conversation.

"Nate we don't know what is going to happen." "How this is going to end.?" "If I do die. "Haley began to say.

"No Hales we're not having this talk because you aren't going anywhere."

Nate said. Taking her hand. Let's start packing for our weekend away.

Nathan said as they walked into their room.

…


	29. Chapter 29

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 29**

 _"Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

The next day

Hearing knocks at the door. Sent Jamie rushing to open it.

The door opening quickly. As Brooke and Lucas. Stood at the other end.

"Hey buddy." Brooke said. Leaning over as she hugged him.

"J Luke." Lucas said. Smiling at him.

"We have a fun filled weekend planned for you."

"Be prepared to have the time of your life."

Brooke said. Happily.

"I'm so excited." Jamie said.

"We thought it was you." Nathan said. As he and Haley walked over to thank them.

"It is no problem you two." "With twins coming we have to get used to having little feet running around."

Brooke said. Putting a hand on her stomach.

"You behave for your aunt and uncle okay." Nathan said. Looking over at Jamie.

"I will." Jamie said looking back at his dad.

"Tell me everything and don't get any bigger or cuter while your gone."

Haley said. Hugging him.

"I won't momma I promise." Jamie said hugging her back.

"We'll let you go now." "Please call us if anything comes up."

Nathan said to them.

"We won't need to." "Just focus on each other." "This weekend." Brooke said. Hugging them both.

"We may or may not have him back to you full of sugar and pizza though."

Lucas said smiling.

"We've been warned.

Nathan said. Smiling back.

Closing the door.

As he watched Jamie take both their hands.

"Let's get going Mrs. Scott."

Nathan said. Taking her hand as they started to bring their luggage to the car.

Once they were all packed and Nathan was driving.

Haley started to speak.

"Remember we he wanted nanny Carrie to be his mom."

"When I think back to that moment."

"I can actually feel my heart break in half."

"Seeing him with Brooke and Lucas."

"Gave me a preview of things."

"He would get to remember what it's like to have both parents there."

"I know Brooke will love him the way I do."

"And you will be some hot item."

"The girls will be falling over each other."

"I don't want you to grow old and bitter and let your heart cold."

"I want you to be happy Nate." "Get remarried and love our son."

"Live the rest of your life in peace."

"I'll be with my mom and dad."

"So you know I won't be alone."

Haley said. Putting her hand on his.

Nathan stopped the car. And looked at her.

"I can't talk about this."

"Or think about you being gone."

"My mind shuts off whenever I go there."

"Losing you Haley is not an option."

Nathan said. Looking to her.

While they started to get out of the car.

"I'm going to try and go through the process but if doesn't work."

"I don't want to live my days in misery."

"I'll do what my mom did and go without intervention."

"And live for each day."

Haley said. Looking to him.

"Our cabin." Haley said. Smiling at him.

As they walked inside closing the door behind them.

…


	30. Chapter 30

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 30**

 _You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate, or bad luck, or bad choices, or you can fight back. Things aren't always gonna be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is. But for the most part you get what you give. Let me ask you all a question; what's worse, not getting everything you wished for or getting it all and finding out it's not enough._

"We haven't been here in so long." Haley said smiling. Turning her head. As she looked over at Nathan. Who took her hand smiling back at her.

"That was the reaction I was hopeful you would have." "We have nothing but good and happy memories here." "Just what is needed right now."

Nathan said.

"We should unpack." Haley said. Looking towards the luggage.

"Later come this way." Nathan said. Taking her hand. As they walked out the door.

"Where are we going Nate.?" Haley asked.

Nathan said. Nothing as they continued to walk.

Stopping at the waterfront.

As he looked over at her.

"It was right here where I asked you to marry me again."

"In front of our friends and family."

"But that's not why I wanted to come out here."

"The sun is setting and I thought you would like to watch it."

Nathan said. Looking over at her.

"I would love that."

Haley said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

"Thank you for this."

"I needed this to be away and alone with you."

She said. Smiling. Laying her head on his shoulder.

While he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

Haley said softly. Looking into his eyes.

"I Love you too Hales." Nathan said.

Leaning over as he kissed her. While she snuggled into him.

The sun setting in front of them.

…

Lucas/ Brooke's

"Pizza and ice cream for dessert." "Yum." Jamie said. Looking at the kitchen table.

"That's right these kiddos were craving all of this." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"Let's sit and eat." Lucas said. While Lucas set the plates down.

Jamie got up and pulled out Brooke's chair.

Surprised. She sat and put her hand on Jamie's.

"Buddy that was so sweet of you." Brooke said. Smiling at Jamie.

"Daddy said to always be a be a gentleman."

Jamie said proudly.

"He's right girls like a nice boy."

Brooke said. As Jamie sat back down.

"Trust me I know I married mine."

Brooke said smiling as she took Lucas's hand in hers.

The three ate their pizza and talked and drank their beverages. At the end of dinner. Once the dishes were washed and put away. The three sat on the couch. And settled in to watch a movie.

As Jamie turned to his aunt Brooke and started to talk.

"Aunt Brooke how did the babies get in your tummy.?" Jamie asked curious.

Brooke almost dropping the spoon from her ice cream bowl on the floor.

Attempted to answer the question.

"Um Let's see you know how when you plant a flower in a flower bed outside." "Well it's kind of like that." "The seeds get planted then months later you get a baby." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Okay but how do the seeds get into your belly.?" Jamie asked her.

Lucas hearing this chimes in.

"With a special drink that a lady gets when her and the person she married."

"Decide they want to have a baby." Lucas said to him.

"Does that answer your question.?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Jamie said. As he turned his head to TV.

The three watched and talked as the movie continued on.

"Until the end." When Luke picked Jamie up placing him in the guess bedroom.

As Brooke looked at the desk in the room.

Crayons and folded paper with a title that said.

 _Get well momma._ The sight made Brooke tear up.

That kid had the biggest heart.

"I think we handled that question really well."

Lucas said. Taking Brooke's hand. While they walked to their room.

…


	31. Chapter 31

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Changes all these changes._

 _I'm here to tell you._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _Step out of the darkness._

 _I will show you the way._

In the morning

Lucas and Brooke walk out of their room. And down the stairs.

To see Jamie up and dressed. Watching TV. With his rabbit Chester beside him. In his cage. Smiling as he saw them.

"Morning little man." Brooke said. Walking over to the couch as she hugged Jamie. Then waved to Chester.

Lucas hugged Jamie as well. And put his hand on Chester's cage.

Smiling at Jamie.

"I'm going to make breakfast." "Who wants pancakes.?" Lucas asked as he washed his hands then started to grab ingredients.

"We do!" Brooke said happily. Turning to Jamie.

"Hey Buddy can we talk.?" Brooke asked him.

"Okay." Jamie said. Turning as he faced her.

"I saw in your room the other night."

"The card you had made for your mom."

Brooke said. Putting her hand on his.

Watching as his expression changed.

"I'm sure your mom will love that card." "She likes anything you make her."

"You know that your uncle and I. love you so much."

"And that you can tell us anything." "Especially when it comes to this."

"Because we all are feeling the same things." Brooke said. Looking to him.

Looked up at her and started to speak.

"Momma says she'll be okay." "But that's what grandma Lydia said too."

"And then she died anyway." "I don't want momma to go." Jamie said. Wiping his eyes.

Seeing her godson like this torn her heart out. We promised Jamie a fun weekend and that's exactly what we'll give him."

Brooke thought to herself. As she hugged him. Then took his hand.

While the three of them ate breakfast.

Afterwards. While Jamie was checking up and locking Chester in his cage.

Until we got back.

I took the chance to tell Lucas about our talk. And he was in agreement with me. Jamie needed this time to forgot about things that were worrying him and to simply just be the kid he was. We would make sure of it.

As he walked back out.

"Where are we going.?" He asked curious. Looking to both of us.

Looking to each other. Then back at him.

"It's a surprise."

We said in unison.

Taking both his hands. As we walked out the door and into the car.

Driving for a while. Down streets and other cars. Until we eventually reached our first stop.

"Okay J Luke where are we.?" Lucas asked him. Smiling as the car was parked. Jamie paused and looked up at the sign above.

"I can't tell." He said. Squinting at the sign.

"He totally has your squint Luke." Brooke said. Putting her hand on his.

"You'll get a better look at everything when we get inside."

Lucas said. While the three started to get out the car.

Jamie talking away with excitement. As he tried to guess what we had planned.

Reaching the front door. Letting Jamie open it. The couple walking after him.

His eyes going wide. And a smile going across his face.

"Laser Tag!" Jamie said. Excitedly. Looking back at us.

"That's right and you have someone else joining you."

Brooke said. The couple moving to the side as their guests came over. Peyton and Jake along with Jenny. And Andre and his mother.

"Andre." And Jenny." Jamie said surprised.

"Yep we figured this would be even better for you with friends."

"Go on kids." "Uncle Luke is going to play too and uncle Jake."

"I'll be relaxing over here." "With the ladies. "Brooke said.

waving goodbye. Watching as the kids left behind the doors.

Smiling as she turned back around.

"You are such a beautiful pregnant person."

Peyton said. Smiling at Brooke.

"Thanks P Sawyer."

Brooke said to her.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Brooke said. Looking to her.

"Yea we've been busy we had to clear the schedule for this though."

"And when Haley and Nathan get back."

"Me, you and Haley." "Need some quality time together."

Peyton said to her.

"Definitely P Sawyer you were reading my mind."

"She really needs us right now."

Brooke said. Thinking of Haley.

"One of the reasons we were so busy is because we've been planning."

Peyton says smiling. As she lays out her hand. Displaying her ring.

"Jake asked me to marry him." Peyton said. Excitedly.

"Peyton that's amazing I'm so happy for you and Jake and Jenny."

Brooke said. Happily as she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks B Davis." "I finally have the family I've always wanted." "We've been engaged for a few weeks now." "As if that wasn't Life changing enough."

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said happily.

"No way we get to have our kids together." Brooke said. Hugging her again. As she teared up.

"It's everything we wished for." Peyton said. Hugging her back.

Wiping her eyes. As they began talk about the wedding and their babies.

Nathan/Haley

"It's so gorgeous out here." Haley said. As she sat down. With Nathan.

In this breath – taking area they found. On their morning walk. Where they decided to have a picnic lunch.

"Yea have a really good idea for this stuff."

"I mean look at this view." Nathan said. As he looked around.

The couple took out the food from the basket. And started to eat.

"This time away has been so reassuring."

"I've been very lucky in my life."

"I mean out of every tutor you could of gotten."

"You got me." Haley said smiling at him.

"I know I think fate intervened and we had no idea."

"I've considered myself the luckiest man alive."

"For years now between being able to love you."

"And being a dad to Jamie."

"My purpose in life is complete."

Nathan said. Looking over at her.

"I'm so happy here."

Haley said. Looking to Nathan.

"I am too." "I've missed seeing you smile."

Nathan said to her.

"I've missed you." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 32**

 _we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there. And that someone will find you."_

Nathan/Haley

The shined brightly through the window. Of the cabin. Bringing a feeling of warmth and safety. To the couple inside the bedroom.

Bringing his face. Closer to hers with her hand. Leaning over as she kissed him. While his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"This may be my favorite way to wake up." Haley said smiling.

"It definitely has many beautiful aspects to it." Nathan said. Smiling back at her.

"I was thinking of getting a new tattoo." "And was hopeful that you would help me pick out where it should go." Haley said. Looking at him.

Smiling back at her as he spoke. "I would have to take a very close and in depth look at every inch of you." "In order to tell you exactly what I think." He said. As he caressed her face with his hand.

"Look and see." She said. As she started to lift the sheet. That was wrapped around her. Nathan turned to her. Looking into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." Nathan said. As he got closer to her.

Reconnecting their lips. "You're supposed to be focus on me." Haley said smiling.

"I am." He said. As he kissed her again. Bringing her closer to him.

…

Lucas/ Brooke

"Did you see how happy Jamie was when we got home."

Brooke said. Turning to Lucas. As they sat on couch together.

"Yea he talked about until he fell asleep."

"It felt great being able to make his weekend so memorable."

Lucas said back to her.

"It did then with the sleepover with all the kids last night."

Brooke said. Smiling at him. "We just finished cleaning up."

"But it was more than worth it."

"Nate texted me." "Him and Haley should be here any minute."

Brooke said. While she got up and went to check on Jamie.

While Lucas looked at the door. Ready to open it.

Walking through the hallway. As she put her hand on her stomach.

The babies had been kicking around so much lately.

She could hardly contain her excitement.

The next doctor's appointment they had. Gave them the chance to find out the genders of the twins. And Brooke was so ready to play around with baby names for them once they knew for sure.

Knocking on the guest room door. Jamie quickly opening it and looking up at his aunt Brooke. Smiling happily.

"Sorry to interrupt buddy." "But your mom and dad are going to be here." "Any minute so could you and Chester come into the living room." "And wait with us please.?""

Brooke asked.

"Sure aunt Brooke." Jamie said. While he followed her out the bedroom door. With Chester in his cage. In his hand.

"J Luke we are going to miss your company around here."

Lucas said smiling.

As he leaned down and hugged him.

Jamie hugged him back and smiled.

"It's true Jimmy Jam." "Come visit us soon."

"We love you soooo much." Brooke said. Hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Jamie said. Looking to them both.

Putting his hand on Brooke's growing belly. While he leaned over.

"Bye babies I had so much fun."

Jamie said.

Hearing knocks at the door. Sent him walking quickly over.

Opening the door with his free hand.

"Momma and daddy.!" He said excitedly. While he ran into their arms.

Chester waiting patiently on the floor in his cage.

"My little man." Haley said. Happily,.

"Let me look at you." Nathan said.

While Jamie stood in front of them.

"Just as cute and little as we left you."

"Let's get in the car."

He said. Taking Jamie's hand.

The father and son walking out. Down the stairs and into the car.

Haley staying behind while she talked to Lucas and Brooke.

"Nate and I cannot thank you enough."

"For giving us this weekend."

Haley says looking to them both.

"Hales it was great he's the best."

"Our door is open anytime."

Lucas said. Hugging her. Then went to sit back down.

While Brooke said her goodbyes.

"Me and you and Peyton."

"Need some girl time."

"Plus Peyton has very good news to share."

Brooke said. Happily.

"I'm there but not right now."

"Nathan and I are going to the doctors."

"Tomorrow to see about me and where things are."

Haley said. Looking away.

"Good luck I have faith you will be okay."

Brooke said. Hugging her tightly.

Waving as she left. Joining Nathan and Jamie in the car.

The family driving off.

…

"Let's go visit Karen."

"I want to tell her she's going to be a grandmother."

Brooke said.

"I really like that idea."

"Let's go."

Lucas said. Taking her hand. The couple taking off out the door.

…

The next morning

Jamie away in school. And happily, oblivious to today's events.

While Nathan and Haley sat side by side. In the doctor's office.

The doctor with the results of her tests that she had redone.

Taking a breath. As she spoke looking to the couple.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

"But it's true you have cancer."

"Stage 2 and 3." "These stages are known as "regional spread" cancers. They indicate that the cancer has spread." "But that also means that there is hope." "We have a long fight ahead of us." "And I'm going to do everything I can to help you both and family through this." "Given your family history we want to get a jump on things."

"The kind of cancer you have is called Leukemia." "The best course of action to start in terms of treatment is Chemo therapy." "Once that begins we'll see how you take to it." "And decide together where to go next in your treatment plan."

The doctor said.

"Side effects to the chemo are."

"Fatigue.

Hair loss.

Easy bruising and bleeding.

Nausea and vomiting.

Appetite changes

The doctor said.

Taking Nathan's hand. While she spoke.

"We have a little boy named Jamie." "He's 5."

"I want to try and shield him from this as much possible."

Haley says. Wiping her eyes.

The doctor looked to her and started to speak.

"The best thing you can do for Jamie is to talk to him."

"About your diagnosis." "Let him know it's okay to ask questions."

"Explain that you're going to be getting treatment."

"And the side effects can and will be difficult."

"But it's a part of the process for you to get better."

"Keep the routine consistent but prepare him for the changes that will happen."

"Most importantly make he knows you love him and that everything will be fine." The doctor said. Looking to Haley.

"Thank for all of this information."

Haley said.

"See you at our next appointment."

The doctor says.

Nathan and Haley thank her again.

As they leave the office and get into the car. Driving to home.

In silence. Haley resting her head on his shoulder.

Eventually arriving at their home.

Walking inside Nathan closing the door behind them.

As he sat down next to her.

Looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"What can I do for you or get or say.?" Nathan said.

"Just hold me." Haley said. Her voice breaking.

As he wrapped his arms around her.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 33**

 _When life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will it be someone you trust? Will they be wise? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light? Or will they lose their way in the darkness. Will they make noble choices or will that person be someone untested? Someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does - is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who'll watch over you when you stumble and fall and in that moment give you the strenght to face your fears alone._

Weeks Later

Brooke/Lucas

"The moment of truth."

"Today the gender of those babies will be revealed."

"You sure you still want to know.?" The doctor asked them.

"Yes!." They excited couple said in unison.

Lucas holding Brooke's hand securely.

As the couple looked up at the monitor.

The doctor began to speak again.

"I can see with complete certainty that the two of you."

"Will be having a son and daughter."

He said to them.

"Wow one of each." Brooke said happily.

Touching her stomach with her hand.

"Congrats you two."

The doctor said. As he turned on the lights.

And turned to them both.

"The pregnancy is progressing extremely well."

"So continue to do what you're doing."

"And I will see you when it's time to meet those babies."

The doctor said. Smiling. As he shook both their hands.

"We can start to get boy and girl clothes and toys and all that other stuff."

Brooke said excitedly.

"We are going to be so busy." "And I can't wait."

"I'm going to call Hales and Peyton."

"Tell them our big news."

Brooke said happily.

As she started to get up and walk out the door.

"You go on and make those calls."

"I'll be right out."

Lucas said to her.

"Okay."

Brooke said. As she waved goodbye to the doctor.

And left the office. Then going outside by the cars.

As Lucas stayed back. Trying to figure it out.

How he was going to bring this up.

"Anything I can help you with Lucas.?"

The doctor said. Looking up at him.

"I have a heart condition called HCM."

"I know of it." The doctor said.

"I was just wondering if there is a chance our children could develop it.?"

Lucas asked.

"There is a 50 percent chance at least one of your children could have the condition." "And it would be something we would be cautious of."

"And monitor with ultrasounds." "And courses of treatment."

"That isn't something I would worry about at the moment."

"When did you get diagnosed.?" The doctor asked.

"In my teens." Lucas said.

"Then I would say once the babies are born."

"We can test them and see the outcome."

"For now just celebrate the impending new additions to your family."

The doctor said.

"Thank you and I will do that."

Lucas said.

As he left the office.

And joined Brooke.

Enjoying the comfortable silence of their ride home.

Once inside. Brooke looked to Lucas and took his hand.

Walking upstairs into the future babies room.

Sitting in the rocking chair by the window.

Lucas looked over at her.

"You look happy." He said smiling at her.

"I am so much." Brooke said. Smiling back at her.

"I know what we should name them.

She said placing her hand on her stomach.

As she spoke.

"For our son Landen Keith Scott."

"And for our daughter Autumn Karen Scott."

Brooke said. looking at him.

"Sounds perfect I love those names."

Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"In a matter of a few months our world will change forever."

Brooke said.

"Our someday is finally happening."

Lucas said. "Now let's celebrate with just each other."

Lucas said. Taking her hand.

As they walked out of the room. And into the backyard.

"Luke what are thinking.?" Brooke asked curious.

"You've made every single dream one of mine come true."

"I plan to enjoy every second of this next chapter of our life with you."

"Happy anniversary Pretty girl."

Lucas said. As he got out a box from his pocket. Then handed it to her.

Surprised Brooke opened it.

Tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as she turned to him.

"Luke." Brooke said softly.

As Lucas began to speak.

"Many years ago at the River court." "I had told that it was my world."

"And you smiled at me and asked if you were a part of it."

"And I told you were the biggest part."

"I meant every word of that then."

"Even more now."

"This life you have given me is more than I would have ever imagined."

"When we fell in love back in high school."

"Your support and strength and unwavering love."

"Has meant more to me then I will ever be able to express to you."

"This necklace is a symbol." "The hint of blue for the beach and the Ravens."

"The red door charm." "A heart." "Letting me go was the hardest thing you had ever done." "But you did it in the name of love and sacrifice."

"Putting my wants and needs above yours." "I hope this shows you."

"What my heart has always known."

"You are everything to me Brooke."

"My soulmate and best friend."

"love of my life."

"The rings put together symbolize our wedding."

"And the little feet for our future babies."

"I am so endlessly in love with you."

Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Brooke said."

Wiping her eyes.

Taking her hand. As they walked back inside.

Lucas turned on music while he took her in his arms.

"Dance with Mrs. Scott."

Lucas said. As Brooke laid her head on his chest while they danced."

Swaying in the comfort and safety of each other's arms.

Lucas lifting her head they're eyes locked.

He leaned over kissing her gently.

Caressing her face with his hand.

"Make love to me."

Brooke whispered to him.

Lucas took her hand. Walking with her as they went up the steps.

Into the hallway. To their bedroom. Opening the door. Taking her hand securely as they walked into the room. Closing it behind them.

As he reconnected their lips.

Hours later.

Smiling as kissed his cheek. Slowly climbing out of bed.

And putting on her robe. Walking out of their room.

And down the hallway. Into their office. As she sat down.

With a paper and pen.

Then began to write.

 _Dear Victoria._ Pausing as she crossed it out and started again.

 _Dear Mom._

…

Nathan/Haley

Haley had started Chemo therapy and it had begun to take a toll.

Nathan had taken on a lot more responsibility with Jamie.

Keeping him as happy as he could and his routine as normal as possible.

He had given her as much support as he could. And Haley loved and appreciated him for it. But the side effects were not only affecting her body but her mood and state of mind as well.

She tried to put on a brave face for Jamie.

But the reality was the outcome of all of this wasn't in her hands.

And that was something she had yet to come to terms with.

…


	34. Chapter 34

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

Months Later

"Brooke's in labor!" Those words ringing in my ear. As I dropped Jamie off at school. Telling him when he came home today. He would have new cousins to meet. He was excited. Hugging me goodbye. As he walked into school.

Waiting until he went inside. Before I left. Haley, sitting it the passenger's seat. Staying out the window. She didn't get much sleep yesterday. She was sick for a portion of the night. Then when she at last started sleeping. My phone rang and Lucas told me what was happening.

The two of us are on the way to the hospital now.

I tried to talk Haley into staying home but she insisted on coming.

As I park in the closest parking possible.

Taking Haley's hand while we go through the hospital doors.

And I ask for Brooke Scott. And get told where the waiting room is.

Taking a seat, next to Haley. We wait there awhile. Some hours later. Lucas comes out of the doors. Walking over to us.

"I'm a dad!" Lucas said happily. As I hugged him. And Haley did next. Luke lead us to the room Brooke was in.

And she was glowing with happiness. On the other side of her.

Were the babies. Each in their own little beds.

"What are their names.?" I asked them.

"Autumn Karen Scott and Landan Keith Scott."

Brooke said. Looking over at them.

"Congrats you two I look forward to babysitting these little ones."

"Jamie is very excited to meet his cousins."

"Enjoy them it goes by so fast." I tell them. Thinking of Jamie.

The babies start crying and we decide to go and give them some privacy. Going back into the hallway leading to the waiting room.

"Where do you want to go.?" I ask her.

"Home."

She says quietly.

So, we go out the doors and go into the car and head home.

Once we're back inside. Haley heads upstairs. And goes into their room. Closing the door. And getting back into bed. She was sick and had no energy to do anything. On top of that. She was losing her hair. And the last thing she wanted was to be around other people.

I was sick of feeling bad and like I was drain on my marriage and useless as a mother. I couldn't do it anymore.

This wasn't living. I needed to talk to my doctor.

Haley decided as she told her doctor how she felt. With Nathan by her side. The three of them decided to try and find a different course of treatment. The doctor also recommended a support group for People with Cancer for Haley. Family with Cancer for Nathan. And Children with family members that had cancer for Jamie.

Feeling a new sense of hope. Haley left the office with Nathan.

As she turned to him. "You've been so good to me." "Let's do something you want to do." Haley said. Looking to him.

…

At School

"Jamie are you okay.?" The teacher asked. Noticing the young boy's behavior had been different since he walked through the door.

The classroom now empty. The other children out at recess.

"I want to go home."

Jamie said. Looking up at his teacher.

"My momma needs me."

Jamie said urgently.

"Jamie I'm sure your mom would want you to stay in school."

The teacher said. In response to him. Trying to calm him down.

"No you don't understand." Jamie said.

"My momma is very sick and needs help."

"She always helps me when I'm sick."

Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"You can't go Jamie." "I'm sorry."

The teacher said. As she went outside.

To go check on the other students.

Jamie took off out the door.

…


	35. Chapter 35

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Hold onto me_

 _Cause I'm a little_

 _Unsteady._

"They are beautiful Karen." "And Keith you would be so full of pride."

"Lucas and Brooke are going to be exactly what you and Karen."

"Were for them. Those babies are extremely lucky."

"I'll keep an eye on everyone for you."

"I miss you both so much."

"Save a place for me will you.?"

Deb said. As she wiped her eyes.

Placing the flowers, she had bought on both their graves.

Taking a breath. While she started to get back into the car.

Having seen pictures from Nathan. Then going over to the hospital herself.

To see the happy couple and their babies. She felt a sense of protection and love for all of them in that room. She had promised Karen she would be for Lucas and she kept it and would do the exact same for Brooke and their children. The café with Karen gone. Still felt like home. She felt blessed to have a job she loved and to be able to work with people she considered family. Enjoying one of her rare off days. Waiting for her at home. Was a bubble bath and a glass of wine. With a number of shows she had to catch up on in Netflix. As she drove home. Rolling down her window. Looking around her neighborhood. She truly loved Tree Hill. Halfway home she turned down her radio. At the sight of a small person walking in the same direction. Blond hair and eyes she knew too well. Stopping the car. As she called out to him. "Jamie!" Deb said. The young boy turning around. And walking over to the car. "Grandma Deb." Jamie said.

Opening the car door as she looked up at him.

"Jamie what are you doing out here.?" "And why aren't in school.?"

"Most importantly what's wrong.?" Deb asked with concern in her voice.

Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he spoke.

"My teacher wouldn't listen to me."

"I told her I had to go home."

"That my momma needed me."

"She's sick grandma Deb."

"First Grandma Lydia, then grandma Karen, Now Momma."

"I can't lose momma too." Jamie said. His voice thick with emotion.

"Aww Jamie." Deb said. Hugging the young boy she loved.

"It's going to be okay." "Your mom wouldn't want you to be sad."

"Come with me I'll take you home." Deb said.

As the two got into the car.

Nathan/ Haley

"It felt good to sing again."

"I hadn't realized how much I missed it."

Haley said. As she walked inside.

"You were really in your element it was nice to see."

Nathan said. Closing the door. As he looked up at her.

Hearing knocking at the door. The couple turned around. While they joined, hands walking over to the door. Nathan opening it as Jamie ran inside. Hugging his mom tightly. Haley looking down at him. Then up at the door. As Deb looked at them. Then put her hand on her son's shoulder.

While she spoke. "He left school he was worried about his mom." Deb said. Looking over at Jamie. How had yet to release his grip on his mom. Since he ran inside.

"I'll leave the three of you to talk."

Deb said. Nathan hugged his mom. Thanking her.

Deb then leaving.

Nathan turning to Haley and Jamie.

"Jimmy Jam." "I'm okay." Haley said.

"The three of us have to talk."

Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand.

As she wiped Jamie's tears and took his hand.

Sitting down with him. Haley and Nathan. Looked at each other.

Then at Jamie as they started to talk.

…

 **Author's Note: Next chapter we check in on Brooke and Lucas and their life as new parents. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you would like to see in future chapters. In the reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 36**

" _What it's like to be a parent: It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of unconditional love."_

Brooke and Lucas had been home with the twins for a few days now. Learning what the different cries meant in terms of what each child wanted was a toss-up every time. And sleep for them didn't exist. There was bottles and toys everywhere. Kids music played. And books were read. They're life had been turned completely upside down. But it was in those rare moments when one baby was asleep and the other was calm. That the couple was able to catch their breath. And really take in the beauty of their children and the adventure of parenthood that had only just begun.

Lucas and Brooke laid in bed with Landen. While Autumn slept after a few readings from this book and singing of lullabies. Lucas looked over at his son who had his blond hair and blue eyes. With his mother's smile. Feeling this sense of automatic pride and connection. When it came to Autumn who was the spitting image of her mother. Dark hair and dark eyes. With Brooke's dimples and endless supply of energy and happiness. He felt the need to shield her and keep her as pure and innocent with her eyes full of life as he could.

He loved his children more and more as the days went on. And admired his wife for her strength and selflessness. Deciding to read of his favorite books from childhood. Oh, the places you'll go by Dr. Seuss. His mom had read it to him so much before bed. That when he got older he read it to her. It filled his mind with endless ideas of places and travel that he wanted to do when he was old enough. Lucas hoped he would be able to instill a love a reading and cooking in his children they had been such staples for him shaping him into the person he had become.

As Lucas read and held Landen close to him. Brooke turned over and smiled. It filled her heart with such happiness to see her husband and son bonding together. She loved spending quality time with Autumn as well. Seeing Lucas as a father made her heart ache. She was overjoyed that her children had their father so hands on in their lives. But she couldn't help but feel puzzled as to how her own father was able to just keep his distance and busy himself in his work and travel and multiple wives. Never really caring enough to even attempt to build a real relationship with his only child.

A part of her felt like she had truly missed out. But at least she had Keith who would always in her heart be her father. It was him who took her to get her license, Gave her insight on what men really thought and how a woman should be treated. And Karen who truly was her backbone. That she missed desperately and who she would of looked to for advice on how to be a mother.

Sitting in her drawer was a letter addressed to her. From Victoria. She had gotten it a few days ago and had yet to open it. She was nervous to read the reply to her vulnerability expressed In that letter she had sent her mother. The two of them had never been good with words. Especially when it came to addressing things that made them uncomfortable. Nothing did that more than discussing the lack of relationship between them.

She would take it with her. Haley had called Brooke and Peyton. Over to her house for some girl time. She said it would only be for an hour or two. Because she knew they had busy lives to get back too.

Brooke was besides herself with excitement she had missed Haley and Peyton and catching up on their lives. This would be the perfect time to read the letter. There were no more closer women to Brooke then those two and they would offer their own insight. On the situation.

This would all be happening tomorrow. Then the next day it would be Lucas and Nathan spending some time together. While Haley went with Jamie to his support group. Other kids who were dealing with their parents and siblings having cancer. Nathan and Haley had hope that this would ease Jamie's fear and give him a feeling of belonging. And a sense of belief knowing he wasn't alone.

Landen had fallen asleep. And Lucas went to put him back into his crib. Now back in the bedroom. As he climbed back in bed with Brooke.

He smiled at her. As he looked in her direction.

"I have never been more exhausted and happy in my life." Lucas said.

"I feel the exact same way." "We have our family Luke finally."

Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

"I love you." Brooke said softly.

"I love you too." Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

Before they were able to get comfortable. The baby monitor was brought alive with Autumn's cries.

"I'll get her." Brooke said. Kissing Luke again as she got up. Heading into the hallway. Then into the twins nursery.

Nathan/Haley

"I love you too Jimmy Jam. Goodnight."

Haley said smiling. As she left Jamie's bedroom. After her and Nathan had tucked him in for the night.

Going back into the hallway. Heading for their bedroom. Sighing as she opened the door. And closed it behind her. Sitting down in front of her mirror. As she started to brush it. Trying to figure out what to do with it. When instead of a few lose strands. It was clumps of hair that came from the brush.

Letting go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Haley was still doing chemo as well as a more natural approach. The side effects still very much apparent. But it was working. And Haley was beyond thankful for that fact.

Deciding in that moment. To embrace this change. And cut off what was left of her hair. Then she wouldn't have to worry about losing it anymore. And instead begin looking into wigs. The appetite changes. Lack of wanting to be close to Nathan or feeling attractive at all. Were all changes she had dealt with.

And Nathan being so wonderful cared and listened but needed some time to feel his own feelings too.

Haley knew that and would make sure he got the support he needed as well. She looked forward to hanging out with her closest friends tomorrow and being brought of her own world and being a part of theirs again.

Haley looked over at a sleeping Nathan and kissed his cheek.

She wouldn't be able to get through this without him. She loved him with every part of herself. And needed to be sure he never forgot that.

Haley closed her eyes and went to sleep.

…


	37. Chapter 37

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 37**

 _As we strain to grasp the things we desire, the things we think will make our lives better: money, popularity, fame... we ignore what truly matters, the simple things, like friendship, family, love. The things we probably already had._

The next day

Hours later

Haley looked around her living room. Pleased with what she was able to put together. As she heard knocks at the door. Walking over quickly while she opened it. Smiling happily at the faces on the other side.

"Haley Bob Scott." "How we have missed you." Brooke says as she hugged her tightly. Walking inside the house. Peyton walking in after her. Hugging Haley as well.

"Look at you both so beautiful." "Brooke those babies are adorable." "And Peyton pregnancy really agrees with you." Haley said. Touching Peyton's growing belly with her hand.

"They are cute but rarely sleep at the same time." "But I'm loving it." Brooke said smiling as she sat down.

"And thank you but every day I seem to get bigger." "I'm excited to meet this baby though." "Between Jake and Jenny I'm being completely spoiled." Peyton said. Smiling. As she sat down next to Brooke.

"There are snacks and drinks here on the table." "And plenty of movies." "So take your pick." Haley said. Sitting in the next available seat.

"This time together was so needed." "How are you doing tutor mom.?" Brooke asked. Looking over to her.

"I'm okay." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"What about you Brooke.?" Haley asked curious.

"I bought this letter Victoria wrote back to me."

"With all the stuff happening in my life especially becoming a mother."

"I reached back out to her but have yet to find the courage to read it."

Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Go right ahead we're here for support." Haley said.

Turning to her. "Hales is right we've had first hand experiences with seeing the distance between you and her." "But we know that even with that."

"You have always wanted a closer relationship with her."

"Hopefully this could be the first step to healing for the both of you."

Peyton said. Taking her hand.

Brooke took opened the envelope taking out the letter. Leaving the envelope on her lap as she started to read.

 _Dear Brooke. I've reread your letter a couple times since I've received it._

 _It leaves me hurt. To realize I have had no part in your life or the woman you've become. When we ran into each other at the funeral. I made it seem that all I wanted was take you back to New York like you never had a life in Tree Hill to begin with. But the truth was I was going to wait until everyone had left so I could talk to both Karen and Keith. And thank them. For raising my daughter and being the parents that neither me or your father was capable of being for you. I always undermined the relationship that you had with Lucas for reasons that seem so pointless now. If I were to be honest it reminded me. Of my past with a boy I used to love and had to leave behind but never forgot about. Seeing the life and family you have built proved me completely wrong. And I've never been more proud to have my words thrown back at me. I'm sorry Brooke for never telling you this person. Not being the mother I should have been. Most of all for making you think our lack of relationship was your fault. That responsibility was mine and your father's and we failed you immensely. I will never be able to express my pride and love that I feel when I see the things you've accomplished. Enclosed are a new draft of papers I had drawn up. Clothes over bros was your creation you are the heart and soul of that company. It's yours Brooke. All of it. I've done enough damage. You will not have to worry about me intruding on anything in your new life. I'm in New York and staying there for good._

 _I love you Brooke_

 _Sincerely yours._

Wiping her eyes. As she put the letter carefully back in the envelope.

Looking back up at her. Lifelong friends. Trying to process the contents of that letter.

"Wow all this time she really cared after all." "I can't imagine what your feeling." Peyton said. Looking to Brooke.

"You deserved this letter and know that in her own way."

"Your mom has loved you even though her way of showing it."

"Came off as the complete opposite." "I'm happy for you."

Haley said. Hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Hales."

Brooke said. Hugging her back.

"Now how are you really.?" Brooke asked.

Taking a breath. As she spoke.

"I cut off the rest of my hair." "This is a wig."

"Jamie is so worried that I'm going to die."

"That he comes into our bed in the middle of the night."

"Just so he can know for a fact that I'm okay."

"And my appetite is here one minute. Gone the next."

"Then there's Nathan who is holding our relationship and this family by the seams." "He has never told me how he truly feels about all of this."

"And I know it's because he doesn't want to add on to it."

"I want nothing more than to be there for him."

"But he won't let me and that breaks my heart for him."

"I have people to fall apart with."

"But Nathan just won't let himself feel any of it."

Haley says. Wiping her eyes.

"He wants to be strong for you and Jamie."

Brooke said. Hugging her.

"I know I just want him to be okay."

"Regardless of what happens next."

Haley said. Looking to her.

"He will be we will take care of each other."

"And you just focus on getting better."

Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"On a lighter note this baby is kicking like crazy right now."

Peyton said. As Brooke and Haley walked over and smiled and continued their girl's night.

Nathan/Lucas

"Thanks for inviting me out Luke."

Nathan said. As the brothers looked out at the view.

While they ate.

"Trust me Nate this is for you as well as for myself."

"Being a dad has changed how I see and react to everything."

"How is J Luke holding up.?" Lucas asked.

"Alright he's going to be going to his support group."

"And We are just trying to reassure him what a good thing."

This is for him." Nathan said.

"How are you.?" Lucas asked curious. Nathan had been really focused on Haley and Jamie during this time.

"I'm scared of what will be left of my family."

"By the end of this."

Nathan said. His voice breaking.

Deb's house

Jamie looked out his window. At the night sky. Full of stars.

Closed his eyes and made a wish. Once he was finished. He climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

Nathan/Haley's house

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott." "I have news I need you contact me."

"And come to the office right away!"

The doctor said as the message ended.

…


	38. Chapter 38

**Lost It For**

 **Chapter 38**

 _Happiness comes in many forms-in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be._

Haley woke up feeling rejuvenated. Last night did more than give her a chance to open up about her feelings and catch up with her friends. It gave her a feeling of hope and that was something she hadn't felt for a long time.

Getting up. Smiling at Peyton and Brooke. Who decided to stay over after all. By the time either of them looked at the clock. They were all way to comfortable and filled up on snacks and drinks. With stomachs hurt from laughing too much. To go anywhere.

Deb being so wonderful and willing to help. Offered to watch Jamie and the twins for the night.

They all felt safer knowing the kids were with family. As a way to show our gratefulness. We offered to give her a weekend away for some much-needed rest and fun. She tried to brush off our offer but we insisted she then accepted thanking us.

Going into the kitchen. Haley started to gather ingredients and mixing pools. As she started to cook breakfast. The aroma of pancakes, eggs, and sausage filled the room.

Brooke started to wake up. Removing feathers from her face and hair. Waking up Peyton with tapping of her shoulder.

"Hey didn't anyone ever tell you to not wake up a sleeping pregnant woman.?" Peyton said jokingly. As Brooke helped her up. The two walking over to the kitchen table.

"Someone watched to many movies last night." "And no caffeine for you." "Sorry baby." Brooke said jokingly. Touching Peyton's stomach.

"Don't listen to her we can have 1." "And make mine a double."

Peyton said. Rubbing her belly.

"Enough you two I don't want my future nephew or niece to hear this so early in the morning." Haley said. As she started to put food on the table.

"Sorry Haley." Brooke and Peyton said in unison. As they sat down.

Hearing the door open. And footsteps come inside. Caused Haley to turn around.

"There's my Hales." Nathan said. Hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too Nate." Haley said. Hugging him back.

"You and Luke both grab a chair I'm just finishing up."

Haley said. The two brothers walked over to the table. Saying good mornings and talking about their nights."

"Wow 16 candles, The breakfast club, and Ferris Bueller,"

"That means I can look forward to hearing you recite lines in your sleep." "That is always a fun night for me." Nathan said. Smiling at Haley.

"Hush you." Haley said. Swatting her spatula at him.

Knocking on the door. Brought Nathan out of his seat.

He walked quickly and opened it.

On the other side was Jamie and Deb.

Hugging his mom. As Jamie Quickly hugged him. Then ran inside.

"Morning Jimmy Jam." Haley said. As she hugged him.

"I missed you momma." Jamie said. Holding on tightly.

"I missed you baby." Haley said. Take a seat.

"We're just about to eat breakfast."

"You make yourself comfortable Deb."

Haley said. Watching Jamie find a seat between other family members. As Lucas and Brooke brought in the twins.

Haley took a breath. Sitting down next to Nathan.

While everyone talked, and ate.

Laughing and telling stories. Simply enjoying being together and eating delicious food.

Time went by Haley and Nathan wanted to savor this feeling.

Of happiness and love that filled their home. For months now they had lost in their fear and trying to keep everything now.

For right now they could just breath and relax even if it was for a few hours. Eventually the breakfast ended.

Jamie went with Aunt Peyton because of an already planned playdate with Jenny. Before they knew it was just the two of them.

"I missed having people around, laughter, talking, baby crying."

Nathan said. Smiling at her. While he helped her clean up the dishes from breakfast.

"I know it's been so quiet around here." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"It was nice spending some time with Luke."

"Between everything going on here and the babies."

"We both needed some down time."

Nathan said.

"Trust me we are completely in agreement on that."

Haley said.

"We have a voicemail waiting for us."

Nathan said. Clicking the button. The message playing.

Filling the quiet in the room.

The couple's eyes locking as Nathan grabbed her hand.

And Haley took her keys. The two heading outside. Then in the car.

Driving in silence. Their minds racing.

"Nathan what if it's worse.?"

"And everything we went through is for nothing.?"

Haley said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are here so none of it will have been for nothing."

Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Taking her hand in his as he kissed it.

The office close by. The process moves quickly.

Soon they are sitting in the office.

In two chairs, across from the doctor.

Who pauses as he looks at them.

Then starts to speak.

"It has been a long and difficult journey."

"And I am pleased and happy to report."

"That you are cancer Mrs. Scott."

The doctor said. Shaking both their hands.

Congratulating them.

Haley looked to Nathan.

Wiping her fallen tears.

As he kissed her.

Thanking the doctor.

The couple quickly leaving the office.

Getting into the car and heading home.

Once inside. The door closed behind them.

Nathan held Haley in his arms.

Catching his breath. Holding onto tightly.

His eyes closed. Finally, being able to breath.

"I'm going to be okay."

"We're going to live the rest of our lives together."

Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Always and forever."

Nathan said in response.

Caressing her face in his hand.

Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I love you so much." Nathan said. Taking her face in his hands.

"I love you too." Haley said her voice breaking.

"Let's go upstairs." Haley said.

"Are you sure.?" Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him again.

Taking her hand. Holding it securely. As they got off the couch. And starting walking up the stairs. Into the hallway. Taking slow steps to their room. Walking inside while Nathan closed the door behind them locking it.

Taking Haley into his arms. Reconnecting their lips. Closing the gap between them. Laying them gently on the bed that lied in front of them.

"So beautiful." Nathan said softly between kisses.

Taking off layer by layer.

Their love strengthened and a new chance at life. Brought an awakening in them both that neither of them expected.

…

Jake/Peyton

"Jake hurry up I'm really not trying to have this baby in the car.!"

Peyton yelled. With her hand on her stomach. Trying to control her breathing.

"We're almost there babe." "I'm doing everything possible to get make sure you get to that hospital."

Jake said. Looking over at her. Trying to keep his mind on the road.

Eventually the couple reaching the hospital.

Peyton gets wheeled into the delivery room. With Jake by her side.

Jenny playing with Jamie at Lucas and Brooke's.

Hours later

Jacob Ryan Jagielski. Was born and welcomed into the world. By his parents and later on celebrated by family and friends.

Nathan/Haley

"Baby Jacob is so little." "I was never that small." Jamie said. Looking to his parents. While Nathan and Haley sat with Jamie on the couch. Enjoying the rest of their night as a family.

"You were once upon a time." "I remember it very well." Haley said.

Looking back at him smiling.

"She's right Jamie we have videos to prove it." Nathan said.

"Can we watch them.?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Of course but first." "Momma has news to tell you."

Nathan said. Turning to Haley.

Taking a breath as she looked into her son's eyes.

"Jamie's I'm not sick anymore." "I'm all better." Haley said. Trying to not completely burst into tears.

"It worked." Jamie said excitedly his eyes going wide.

"When I spend the night with grandma Deb."

"I had made a wish on a star outside my window."

"And I had wished that you would get better."

"And now you are." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

Haley looked over at Nathan. Tears welling up in her eyes.

As he put his hand on her shoulder.

Jamie hugged his mom tightly.

"I love you momma."

Tears fell from her eyes. As she hugged him back

"I love you too Jimmie Jam."

Haley said. Hugging him back.

Wiping his own eyes. As he started to talk.

"Let's watch baby Jamie videos."

Nathan said. While he got out the box and put one in pressing play.

 **Author's Note: I've poured my heart into this story. And fell in love with this story and these characters. Thank you so much. For the support and reviews. Look out for me and my stories. I'll be around see you next time.**


End file.
